Mikan's FairyTales
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan likes to tell Youichi stories, sometimes Natsume hears. These are her own Fairy Tales which I make up. NXM and some slight RXH in some, good I think, bad also... R&R flames accepted here...
1. Even Angels fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own what I create like. I also own my super dooper toaster that can fly! THE FLYING TOASTER AND FRYING PAN STRIKE AGAIN!

**EVEN ANGELS FALL**

Summary: Mikan tells Youichi that even Angels can fall. Natsume hears as she tells him, and Mikan comes up with an interessting story... NXM

Chapter One: Even Angels fall...

"Youichi! Stop trying to scare me with your spirits! You know it makes me cry!" Mikan wailed as Youichi set all his evil spirits on her, they surrounded her and wailed as Mikan screamed, shaking her head and closing her eyes, trying to concentrate on happy thoughts. Once the spirits were gone, she put her hands on her hips and glared at the 3 year old cutie.

"Youichi! Is this a way to respect your elders! Wait... I mean kids older than you!" Mikan yelled out, waving her arms around frantically as Youichi watched her in amusement and shrugged,. He didn't care, as long as he was amused, he was okay with whatever he did. He stared at the girl who was so annoying towards both him and Natsume, and shrugged again.

Mikan glared at him, then smiled brightly and sat on the grass next to him. She was going to tell him a story, wether he liked it or not!

"Hey, Youichi, do you like angels? I do!" Mikan said happily, clapping her hands as Youichi arched an eyebrow, unknown to them, Natsume was listening from behind a bush, so, the Baka of all baka's was going to tell a story? This was gonna be interessting...

"No. Angels are sissy's. They never make mistakes or fall." Youichi said wmotionlessly, and Mikan frowned then smiled and picked him up, setting him on her lap as he squirmed. She knew Youichi hated it, but she wouldn't let him escape!

"Actually, Youichi. You're so wrong. Angels do fall. You see, Angels offer protection, while Devils wield the power of fire. But when an angel meets the devil, they fall around ten heights." Mikan explained, and Natsume's ears pricked up when he heard that. So, she was going to say something about fire, eh? Goody goody...

"So Youichi, when an Angel falls, they either meet the devil, or they fall in love with him. But that's only ever happened to one Angel. Shall I tell you the story?" Mikan asked and Youichi stared at her, thinking of Natsume, then Mikan. He gave a small nod and Mikan smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, it all started when..." Mikan began, now it's time for the _real_ story...

**THE STORY, HOW IT _REALLY_ HAPPENED:**

_An angel was sitting on a cloud, watching huimans walk around on the earth. She sighed and thought of how wonderful earth would be.But she was a fraid to go there and look, because the master of the angels, God, forbade any Angel to go onto the forbidden planet, or they would be doomed to Hell._

_Her name was Mikan (YAY!) and she had brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was the most beautiful angel of all, and the kindest. She had two great friends, Ruka and Hotaru, two other Angels, but they were normally shocked when she spoke of the human world. Mikan was the only Angel to find it interessting._

_"I think one day, I'll find a handsome boy on earth, and we will marry and live together forever!" she said happily, smiling as she sat on her cloud, unknowing that someone was behind her. Then Mikan turned around, and gasped. Someone in a red suit and hood suddenly snatched away her wings, and pushed her off her cloud!_

_Mikan screamed as she started falling, falling, falling, down to Earth. Without her wings, she wasn't an Angel, and now... She was human! Mikan screamed as she fell from the sky, and into the sea in human clothes. She broke the surface fopr air and started crying for help. She didn't know where she was, or how she landed there._

_SDhe just knew that she wanted to get home, she wanted to go back to heaven! But... someone had stolen her wings, so now she couldn't go anywhere in the sky. She wasn't impressed. But the only person to ever take an angels wings would be none other than Saitan himself, the Devil, and Mikan knew he had taken her wings for himself! How rude and selfish of him!_

_But right now, Mikan had to focus on getting out of the sea and surviving, because the rule of heaven was, 'If Saitan stole your wings, and you died as a human, you would go straight to the Underworld and meet Saitan yourself.' She had learnt that in Heaven Angel Academy, and no one had wanted to meet him._

_But who would save Mikan? How would she get out? SDhe ducked in the water then broke the surface again, splashing about. She never wanted to meet the Devil, but she would risk it if she had to. And as no one was ready to save her butt or neck, she would have no other choice but to meet the guy everyone dreaded._

_But why wasn't she scared? Surely, his name would make her cry, like it did every other angel on a cloud, but never Mikan. She seemed to think that even the devil himself needed a chance to be liked. Mikan then fell into the water, bubbles emerging on it's surface as she fell to the bottom._

_Ten minutes she had barely spent on earth, and she was already dead. Mikan sank to the bottom of the ocean, and she then felt herself falling, falling, falling all over again, but she was falling ten heights down a hole and into the under world, where all the dead souls were. She opened her eyes and looked around, a head emerged from the black sea she was in, she screamed._

_"Move it, move it. Stop holding up the traffic, missy, come on, the Devil's waiting for ya. The regal master of darkness is waiting for you." said a guy with blue fire hair, he was known as Haedies, guard of Hells gateway and dogs. Mikan knew this from History lesson, even if she never payed attention. She only actually ever payed attention to the bits about hell._

_Mikan started to swim through the dark waters, past dead bodies and some other new dead people going to see the master of Hell. Mikan looked around, fire was everywhere. It was on the walls, coming out of the ground and it even had a few people on fire. Mmikan watched as she came to a bit of dry land, and she got up, looking around._

_There were dead tree's everywhere, and at the end of this dead land, there was someone in a throne, and Mikan stared as she walked towards it. Maybe this was Saitan, she stared at it then walked closer, and she heard a voice from behind the hood._

_"Bow before me, Fallen Angel," came a voice and Mikan stared, then smiled and fell onto her knee's, bowing her head as Saitan lifted his head, showing ruby eyes and Mikan lifted her head, gasping. He was a cutie! (Natsume is saitan!) She stared at him and smiled, blushing. So he had stolen her wings!_

_"Er... Hey! Stop staring, little girl! POLKA DOTS! STOP IT!" he yelled and Mikan snapped back to reality and stared at him, then smiled a little and she sighed, standing up and dusting her skirt off as he stared at her._

_"Sorry... And I have a name you baka! MIKAN! M-I-K-A-N! MIKAN!" Mikan yelled angrily, her head turning red as Natsume grinned, then looked away at the sea of death and he grinned. Then he looked back at Mikan as she stuck out her tongue, then noticed something white and fluffy near Natsume's red and black throne. She gasped._

_"Hey! Those are my angel wings! So you stole them! Now I can't get back to heaven because of you!" she cried out and Natsume chuckled, holding them up and waving them in front of her as Mikan growled, she was in no mood to play childish games!_

_"So... You're the angel I snatched these off, eh? Well didn't you take a fall? You spent less than 3 minutes on Earth and your already dead. Well, here's your newest job in hell... You can become my loyal servant! Working night and day, no rest unless I say! Got it!" Natsume snapped and Mikan pouted cutely, then nodded and stood up. She didn't like him!_

_"Fine! But I won't talk to you, I won't like you! I'll hate you! Mikan cried out, stomping away. But Mikan had forgotten the old legend that God and Hotaru had told her, Whoever was made the devil, their heart was instantly turned into cold, black stone so that they could never love, but if an Angel fell in love with the Devil himself, they could help him to become hukan again, and the angel could return to Heaven and watch ove the Devil._

_But no Angel had fallen for the devil because he was too cold and selfish!_

_Mikan worked hard days for Natsume, and did what he ordered. She was always doing what he wanted and was laways by his side, gradually through the days, weeks, months, and the years, Mikan began to fall in love with him despite his coldness towards her. Everytime she looked at him, she blushed, and whenever he called her names, it hurt. Mikan tried not to let her heart take over, she told herself she detested the devil because he was so evil and un-loving._

_But one day, Natsume called for Mikan, and she stared at him, willing herself not to speak. Years ago she had promised not to talk to him, and she could never talk now because she hadn't used her voice for so long, it was lost. Where was it? Mikan had looked for it, but she had also given up, so she could only use her head to give answers._

_"Polka-Dots, go and clean my room and make me something to eat. Also, Haedies needs a worker to help him with feeding the three headed dogs. Go." Natsume said coldly and Mikan nodded, walking away with her head down, she looked over her shoulder at Natsume and sighed, he looked so lonely, she could tell he was sad and yearned for a friend, but he couldn't have any because he was saitan, so she started walking away again, when she gasped and clutched her hand to her chest._

_"_If an Angel falls in love with Saitan and they show him their love... They will become an Angel again and free Saitan from his curse of a cold heart. He will turn into a human again and the Angel can watch over him from heaven. No Angel has accomplished this yet, but one day, an Angel will..." _Mikan thought of what the others had told her on Heaven, and she gasped, putting a hand on her cheek as she shook her head, had it only just occured to her? Was she really in love with the devil? Would she be able to return to Heaven?_

_Mikan turned around to look at Natsume and she stared at him as he looked up and glared at her coldly._

_"Hey!... Get going! I don't want to look at your ugly face again!" Natsume yelled, and Mikan suddenly felt hurt and she clutched her chest where it hurt. Her heart hurt from those words, and her eyes widened. She stared at Natsume then smiled, and he stared at her in shock and horror, was she... SMILING? _

"No duh, Mikan, he knows she;s smiling so don't go all gooey like that..." - Youichi

"YOUICHI! MOVING ON!..." - Mikan

_"Er... Polka-Do...ots..." Natsume asked as she walked towards him, hands held together as she smiled and stared at him. Natsume tried to back away but Mikn caught his arm, then his other and pulled him closer. Mikan felt her throat stop burning from the day she had lost her voice and she smiled sweetly again as she stared into Saitan's lonely, sad and fiery eyes._

_"Nat...Su...Me... I... I want to te-ell you... Something..." Mikan said, using her voice after so many years as Natsume blinked, and Mikan smiled then closed her eyes, and pulled him into a hug and then faced him as he stared at her, her eyes shining and she closed her eyes slowly again, and leaned in, capturing his lips in hers as his eyes widened._

_Then his cold, black heart cracked and fell to pieces, to show his true heart, and he closed his eyes and placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders as he shared the kiss with her, deepening it. Snow then fell on them as Fire was put out, and Mikan pulled away, opening her eyes as Natsume stared at her, then pulled her in for another kiss as souls cheered and suddenly grew wings and turned into angels as they laughed and cheered._

_Then, Mikan looked up as a light shined on her and her wings grew back as she gasped and Natsume turned into a human, floating upwards and going to Earth as Mikan waved, returning to heaven. She met God and Hotaru on the way._

_"Mikan, you did a very good deed then, you spent years in hell and didn't speak to Saitan, but instead, you started to fall in love with him. Now, we give you permission to return to heaven." God said, holding out his hand to all the Angels who were cheering and Hotaru went to hug her and so did Ruka and some other Angels as one placed a Halo over Mikan's head and she smiled, looking around at the place she had loved and missed so dearly, then she looked at the cloud and sighed, everyone stared at her as she lost her smile._

_"Mikan... aren't you happy that you're home?" God asked, and Mikan looked up, nodding and smiling faintly. She was glad to be home, but she sighed and sat on a cloud, staring at earth and Natsume, sleeping on a proper bed, she shook her head then looked up at God, not smiling._

_"I'm proud to be home, but... For the past few years, Hell was my home, and being near Natsume made me feel like I was _at_ home. Being here, and him being down there... I feel, sad, alone, lost... The way he felt as a Devil. I want to be with him. Let me stay with him always." Mikan askeed in a whisper as everyone stared at her. God blinked, then smiled kindly and patted her on the shoulder, and Hotaru walked towards her dearest friend and hugged her again, then took away her halo as other ASngels walked towards her and took off her wings and angel robes, placing in human clothes as she stared and more angels hugged her, and she looked at God then smiled._

_"Thank you." she said quietly and he smiled, patting her on the head as she laughed, then he winked and took her to the edge of the cloud._

_"Don't thank me, Mikan. You made your choice, and it's the best choice that anyone can make. You'll always have a place here as an angel, though. Just never forget us." God said, and Mikan nodded, then she felt herself falling and she closed her eyes, falling ten heights for Natsume again... (yeah gay, I know..)_

_When Mikan woke up, she looked around where she was, and she was in a park, someone walked towards her and she looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw him, Natsume, and she smiled, suddenly running towards him and hugging him, causing him to fall to the ground._

_"NATSUME!" she cried out, staring at him as he stared at her, then remembered. Natsume forgot about Hell, but he thought that Mikan was his girlfriend who had been abroad for a few years, and he had missed her. Mikan stared at him then kissed him on the lips._

_"Mikan... I missed you. Don't ever go away again. Where did you go?" he asked and Mikan smiled, remembering everyone from heaven as she looked up, then back at Natsume and she smiled knowingly, her eyes shining as he stared at her._

_"Oh... Just a little place, that's like a second home to me, where all my great friends are..." Mikan said, helping him up and they walked away together,hand in hand as she lay a head on his shoulder. A white feather fell from the sky and Mikan smiled as it fell in her hand, she looked up at the sky, knwoing her friends were watching over her..._

**THE END!**

"So, Youichi, do you think Angels are sissy's now?" Mikan asked as she smiled, and Youichi stared at her in thought, then shrugged and stood up, pointing at her.

"The Angel who fell in love with the devil isn't as sissy-ish as I thought, but... Why did you put yours and Natsume Onee Chan's names in? That's kinda weird for a girl who claims she doesn't like my big brother." Youichi said, scrunching up his nose as Mikan turned bright red and turning around, which both Youichi and Natsume noticed. Natsume grinned.

"Er, erm... It was just coincidence! I didn't know any other good names to use! Believe it!" Mikan cried shrilly as Youichi rolled his eyes and gave her a 'sure-you-did-Mikan' look and started to walk away, his arms folded as Mikan cried out and followed him, running and tripping so that everyone got a good view of her underwear. Natsume stood up and stared at the hyper Mikan and bored Youichi.

"So... Polka Dots likes me... Hm, interessting. I wonder if she has any more stories with us two in... I kinda enjoyed that one..." Natsume said to himself and no one else in particular as he walked away, hands buried in his pockets as he thought of Mikan telling other stories...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay, sorry it was all so terrifacally boring! But I had a dream about it, so was it good? Was iot absolute Waffle Syrup! Please Review and say. Flames are really welcome kiddies!

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. The Stone Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own the fairy tales here. ENJOY!

Blue -Niagra: If you like, you can tell these stories to your brothers or sisters. I made all these up, so don't steal them please. And plus, this is another dream I had last night! YAY!

**THE STONE HEART**

Summery: Mikan tells Youichi another fairy tale about a peasent girl who falls in love with a stone statue after seeing him every day from when she met him. But will she be able to turn him back into a human? Another Fairy Tale from the hyper Mikan Sakura.

Chapter Two: The Stone Heart...

"So, Youichi-San, shall I tell you another story? It's about a stone statue and a peasent girl who falls in love with him," Mikan explained brightly as Youichi walked towards her and nodded slowly, then he blinked and pointed up at Mikan who stared at the cute three year old.

"You know, I still don't understand how you seem to put both yours and Natsume Oee San's names in the last story. Auntie Hotaru says you have a huge crush on him, while Onee-San says your just a Polka-Dot's Baka who has no life. Which do you think you have?" Youichi said as Mikan's eye twitched and a vein throbbed on her head. He was so darn cute and smart mouthed for a three year old...

She gritted her teeth.

"Youichi... Don't listen to any of those evil people... And I won't even bother to answer any of those questions because none are true... Better yet, I won't answer _anything_!..._ Damn smart mouthed little... He's been with Natsume Hyuuga too long, oh Natsume-Kun! Wait... Back on topic!..._ Okay! Come here cutie..." Mikan said, clapping her hands and holding out her arms as Youichi came and sat in front of her, folding his legs, Mikan sat down and smiled, crossing her legs.

"Okay, no interruptions, okay? Remember the last time?" Mikan asked as Natsume thought, then nodded and smiled cutely.

"eah, you made a really bad story." Youichi said, and Mikan's vein throbbed on her head as Youichi chuckled and Mikan's fist shook in anger, he was too darn cute for his own good! Then she smiled sweetly and was ready to start the story to little Youichi.

"Okay, let's start. Once upon a time, there was a..." Mikan started, and so, her story started to begin...

**THE STORY, HERE'S HOW IT GOES FOR _REAL..._**

_Once there was a rich young man who was very handsome and bold, but he was also very cold and selfish. He didn't like anyone who was poor to even come near him or speak to him, and he was always bossing everyone about. No one liked him because of his personality, he was said to have no heart. His name was Natsume Hyuuga._

_One day, Natsume was walking through the local town park, glaring at everyone who passed him, and they would all cower away in fright. Then he came across an old man, who seemed to be begging for money to buy food for him and his family. The old man looked up and saw Natsume, so he walked towards the handsome man and held out an old, boney hand which was shaking. Natsume looked down at the elder in disgust, and back away._

_"Please... Money for bread, kind sir, spare a penny for the old..." the old man begged in a whispery voice, but Natsume just stuck his nose in the air and walked past the old man who was shaking, leaving the elder sad and hungry. Natsume walked more until he came to the middle of the park where an old woman was also begging for money, she was begging for a penny to buy a blanket for her child. She saw Natsume and stared at him, then walked towards him as he stared at her in utter disgust._

_"Sir... If you could please spare a penny so that I may buy my dear Eliza a blanket as she is ill and cold. I wish to keep her alive..." The old woman said shakily, but Natsume just pushed the old woman away and shoved his nose in the air again, and he walked past once again, ignoring the woman and grunting to himself._

_"Tch, all those old fools think that they can con money out of me. How dare those filthy rats even dare to look at me or even come near me!" Natsume said rudely, when a young woman passed him, the she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him and arched an eyebrow as she stared at Natsume. She knew that he was a rich man and who he was. But she detested him because of his horrid personality towards the peasents. No one was ruder than him in the whole town._

_She then walked towards him._

_"Excuse me sir. Can you spare a small moment of your time?" she asked politely, holding onto his arm, but Natsume suddenly shoved her awayn when she touched him, and he glared at her as she stared at him in shock and horror. He was so mean!_

_"EURGH! You filthy street rat! I would never share any time with someone as poor and ugly as you! Get out of my sight!" Natsume yelled, turining and walking away angrily as the woman stared at him, but then her eyes shined and Natsume was paralyzeed to the spot. She stood up and suddenly turned into a beautiful fairy, she glared at Natsume as he stared at her in surprise and horror._

_"So... this is how you treat the others around you and strangers? How selfish. I knew that you were cold but I didn't think you were this cold! And you have now pushed away three people for the last time, for the way you have acted, I shall punish you! And there will only be one way to cure you," she said in an icy tone, and Natsume stared at her in shock as he felt his feet turn rock hard. She then stared at him and continued in her cold and icy tone,_

_"You will become a stone statue. If your heart is like a cold piece of stone, then stone you shall be. The only way to become a human again is if a young peasent girl falls in love with you for the person you are. Cold and selfish. But this may be pretty hard for you, as you are just a stone statue now. My dear Natsume Hyuuga, long live the stone heart." she said coldly, fading away as she left the statue of Natsume at the side of the park, where he would wait until a girl fell in love with him..._

_**16 YEARS LATER...**_

_Laughter filled the park as small children played tag and ran around after each other. No one had ever noticed the sttue of Natsume Hyuuga , who was now hidden under vines and behind bushes that had grown over the years. He had watched many girls over the years, but none of them had ever noticed him. He was losing hope fast and felt lonely. He wished that his heart wasn't so much like a cold stone. How could he turn back into a human being now?_

_Meanwhile in the town center..._

_"MIKAN! Where do you think you are going?" cried out an old woman from the children's center doorway as a young 16 year old brunnette in a brown dress wioth a grubby apron over it stopped running and stared, sighing then smiling brightly. The old woman folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer._

_"To the park Ulga, where else? Geez, I need to go out and get a life, can't you get one too...?" Mikan mumbled, ignoring her carers angry threats of no supper as Mikan skipped off, ready to enjoy her freedom for the day. Mikan got to the park, and she walked around and smiled as young kids ran around her and she laughed, enjoying the park already. It was so fun!_

_Mikan was an orphan, and she knew things were getting bad for the shelter but she didn't think that it was that bad. Mikan was always smiling and she was forever happy. She never failed to keep her smile on her face. She loved to watch children play together and her faveourite pass time was sitting by the lake on a summers day and skating on it in the winter when it was frozen. But the thing she loved most had to be romance!_

_Mikan walked to the side of the park, wondering what was there because no one really dared to go there. People had told her that the ghost of Natsume Hyuuga lurked there, others said that his sould was trapped somewhere and it haunted the place. Mikan wanted to know if that was all true._

_"Only one way to find out." she whispered to herself, walking towards bushes and small tree's. Mikan smiled to herself as she looked at some small flowers on a beaytiful sakura tree. Her faveourite. She liked the place already, it was cool, calm, shady and quiet. As no one else went there, she called now call it her own place where she could just relax._

_The Mikan suddenly tripped over something, and she cried out in surprise, she looked up to see what she had tripped over and gasped as she saw a pair of stone feet, stone legs, and an upper body made of stone and all covered in ivy and hidden behind the over grown bushes. She couldn't see the face, so she stood up and stared at it._

_"Oh my, I wonder what what's behind all this." she said to herself, then she started to pull away the ivy and she pushed the bushes away. Mikan wiped her hands on her apron, then she stared at the stone statue and her eyes widened as she looked into Natsume's cold, stone eyes. She stared then put a hand over her mouth as she blinked, then let her hand slowly fall back to her side as she stared at him._

_"Oh... You must beNatsume Hyuuga... Pleased to meet you," Mikan then smiled and curtseyed, giggeling at her actions as she stared at the statue, then she started circeling him, once she was back in fronto of him, she put her hands behind her back and stared at him, she chewed her bottom lip in thought, then she stood on her tip toes so that her face was level with his, she stared into his cold stone eyes._

_"Hm... You're very handsome, even if you are made of stone. But... You look kind of... Sad and, lonely, even. Oh you poor thing!" Mikan cried out, suddenly hugging the cold stone then looking at him and smiling as she sat on her knee's and stared up at him, her smile never fading for a second as she stared at him._

_"Hey, Natsume, can I call you that? Thanks. Well... You seem so lonely and I want you to have some company for once, I know! I'll come and visit you from now on because you seem so alone! And I would like to be your friend because I have friends, but they're all younger than me. I would come and visit you every day, and I'll make sure you always have company, deal?" she asked as she giggled, then heard the church bells ring to say that it was already 3 o'clock. Mikan gasped and stood up, quickly curtseying to Natsume._

_"I'm sorry! I have to go and help with the chores, but... I'll be back soon. I promise! Goodbye, Natsume." she whispered, waving and then running off as Natsume watched her, but he still had doubts that she was the girl who would fall in love with him. She was too kind and beautiful, who would fall in love with a stone/ Not her, he thought. But... would she keep her promise? He didn't know._

_Mikan _did_ keep her promise, the young orphan came every day, rain or shine and even in winter she still came. Mikan would always tell him about her day or read him a story or even sing a song to him. She never forgot to about him. One day, there was a thunderstorm, she still came._

_"Hey Natsume! Just because it's thundery doesn't mean I can't see you." she said to him with the same smile on her face that made her shine brighter than the sun, and she ran towards him as thunder crashed, she had a blanket in her hands and she smiled again at Natsume as she stood next to him and wrapped half the blakent around his shoulders and then the other half around hers, she then rested her head on his cold shoulder as it rained and she stared at him._

_"You looked so cold, I would never leave you alone in the rain or thunder storm. I'll stay with you, no matter what. I'll keep you warm. And you keep me warm." she whispered, closing her eyes as she shifted closer to him. Mikan had stayed with him for the rest of that night until the thunder storm wore off, she had never left his isde._

_But at the shelter, Mikan was having a hard time, though. Ulga was angry with Mikan for being abscent over the past few weeks._

_"You go out and don't return for hours on end! I have to do everything when you aren;t here, It's getting out of hand you know, and everything has gotten worse and worse, as you know! They're threatening to shut me down and throw you orphans out onto the streets!" Ulga cried out, mashing sweed as Mikan chopped onions and carrots. She gasped and put down her knife, staring at Ulga and shainking her head as she walked towards her, still shaking her head in horror._

_"Ulga, no! They can't do this! It's okay for me, but the others... They're too young! I'm 16, I can look after myself, get married, but they can't! Oh no, I have to tell Natsume!" Mikan cried out, running from the shelter as Ulga cried out Mikan's name, but the young girl ran to the park and wouldn't stop until she reavhed Natsume. She quickly curtseyed then fell on her knee's and cried as she stared up at him._

_"Oh Natsume! Terrible news, terrible terrible terrible news! Ulga's shelter may have to be shut down due to money loss! And worse, all the orphans will be thrown out onto the streets to die! I'm okay, I can get married and survive but... What about the others? I mean, they will surely die! They have no one to go to. Oh Natsume, what can I do?" Mikan cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood up and hugged the statue, crying into his stone shoulder, then she sniffed and wiped away her tears._

_"But if they have to take us away to another orphanage... I'll be heartbroken. I don't want to leave this place, because if I leave... Then I can never see you again, never be near you. Without you... I may die, Natsume!" Mikan cried out, then she sat on her knee's as more tears filled her eyes and tears ran down her red cheeks. She stared up at Natsume's stone face sadly and sniffed._

_"Natsume... People said that you were cold, and you were un-loving, but you only look it and feel it because you're stone! No one gives you a chance to see what's on the inside. I know you better than anyone, because you're my best friend. I just wish you could say something back to me. If you were human, I would love to be next to you every single day... Because, I, love you," Mikan whispered, and she stood up, standing on her tip toes as she leaned closer and closer and then..._

"Oh come on Polka-Dots! Get on with it, it's not like I have all day, plus, you used Natsume's name again..." - Youichi.

"Oi, you! I will take as long as I like, but it will go faster if you just shut up and stop interrupting me! And I can't think of any other good names! It does not mean I fancy him!..." - Mikan.

"Sure... And I was just saying..." - Youichi

"YOUICHI HIGURASHI!" - Mikan

_Mikan leaned closer to Natsume' stone face, closing her eyes as her lips touched his stone cold ones, and she stayed like that for a few minutes, when the lips that she was kissing suddenly felt warm and soft like human lips. She opened her eyes and pulled away from the man, gasping and stepping backwards as she lifted her fingers to touch her lips._

_Mikan watched in shock as the statue slowly turned into a handsome human boy her age, and he stared back at her then looked at himself and lifted his hand, then he looked at Mikan who stared at him,then fell to the ground on her knee's. He stared at the young maiden, then smiled and ran towards her._

_"Mikan, it's me, it's Natsume! You broke the spell, I'm free, you freed me! Oh Mikan, I've wanted to say this for so long and... Mikan, I love you too." Natsume said, helping Mikan up as he held her waist and her hands lay on his shoulders, she stared at him and into his eyes, she brushed away a lock of hair from her forehead and then a lock of his hair from his eyes and she stared at his face, her eyes widened and she suddenly fell into his arms in a romantic embrace._

_"Natsume! You are alive! I knew you would speak to me one day, I just knew it!" she cried out, hugging him the staring into his eyes before he brought her closer to him and kissed her again, and for once in his whole life, he felt warm and happy. He didn't feel like a cold stone any longer..._

**THE END**

"There, yet another Fairy Tale done. How did you like that one, Youichi?" Mikan asked as the young heart-throb shrugged and stuck his thumb in his mouth, thinking as he looked up at the sky then he shrugged again. He had thought it was kinda sissy and tacky. But that's Youichi for you.

"Yuk. Too much of the sissy girl. Oh well, that's Mikan for you... Next time, stick to horrors little girl, and Natsume will love to know that you have a crush on him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Youichi said as he laughed manically, standing up and running as Mikan growled and punched her fists, and she stood up and started running after the brat with a shoe in her hand to threaten him as Natsume watched from up a tree, and he rolled his eyes. A shoe would **really** scare Youichi. Yeah right.

"HEY! Get back here you little!... OW!" Mikan cried out in pain, she had clumsily tripped over as Youichi laughed meanly and started to run faster as Mikan yelled threats and threw the shoe pathetically, she then resumed to shaking her fist in anger and shouting at the cutie pie. Natsume just shook his head and chuckled.

"Poor Polka Dots... So, she still has a crush on me. I need another story, they're interessting..." Natsume muttered to himself as he jumped out of the tree and started running towards his room, listening to an angry Mikan threatening his cute companion...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So another dream I wrote down. I hope you liked it because I think it's kinda corny. Please Review and say what you think. Flames accepted.

_**Blue -Niagra, love ya!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Poisoned Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own these ideas. This idea will remind you of Romeo and Juliet!

Blue -Niagra: This is an idea I got from primary school/Elementry, so I do not own it. This is what some students came up with when we were doing a victorian play for the parents. I was a... I dunno, but in a Pied Piper of Hamlin play I was a narrater. I also made the leaflet!

I just found out that the voice actor for Mikan Sakura also does Sara from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! I was shocked! And the guy who does Natsume is actually a GIRL! And the person who does Hotaru also does Koboshi from PITA TEN!

**POISONED LOVE**

Summary: Mikan is a rich girl who falls in love with a peasent boy, but her father wants her to marry a rich man who only wants her for money! Mikan wants to be with Natsume forever. So what's the only solution? Another tale from Mikan to Youchi.

Chapter Three: Poisoned Love

"Youichi! I have yet another story to tell you! Come here and sit down like the good little weasel you are!" Mikan snapped as Youichi ran around with a balloon in his hands, he had threatened to use her panties as a balloon, but had reconsidered when Mikan told him she would mince meat his head in the fryer if he even dared. She had been hanging around Natsume far too long.

"Lalalalalalala!" Youichi sang as he skipped around, trying to forget about the weasel bit. He skipped as Mikan glared at him then rolled her eyes, getting him to sit down was pointless. Maybe he didn't like her stories anymore? She had only told him two! Then she stood up and folded her arms, glaring at the cute sweet heart.

"Okay! Youichi, please sit down and listen to another story! Or you may be mince meated, along with your balloon." Mikan threatened, and Youichi blinked then sat down, being a good little boy. He didn't really want his balloon to die. Mikan was being horrible to him! He stared at her as he sucked his thumb cutely.

No one knew that there was a firey presence in the empty class room where Mikan was ready to tell Youichi her newest story. He was behind the bench that Mikan was seated at with Youichi, she took out some sandwiches and gave one to Youichi, who gulped his down like a hungry puppy.

2Okay! Now then, it's time for another story. Do you wanna know what it's about, Youichi?" Mikan asked brightly as the cutie scrunched up his nose and crossed his eyes, pulling a face because he knew it would be romance. Yuk yuk yuk. He hated gross, yucky romance. Especially Mikan's tales.

"Yuk, it's romance and will end happily. Can't you find any good stories in your tiny little head that has no brain what so ever." Youichi asked rudely, and Mikan glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Youichi grinned as Natsume tried not to snort with laughter. Mikan folded her arms in anger, then smiled a little, trying to hide her detestion for Youichi.

"No, it's not, actually. This story doesn't have a very happy ending. They die. Including, the boy. So don't interrupt this time." Mikan asked politely as Youichi glared at her and folded his arms, putting his nose in the air, then Mikan smiled a little and patted the cutie on the head fondly. He wanted to bite her hand off so much!

"So... Is it going to include two very romantic couples again? Erm... Natsume and Mikan, perhaps. And how can Natsume be a stone and then a devil, and now he's poor? And he's going to die! How can he come into these stories? Do you hypnotize him or something?" Youichi asked as Mikan stared at him in confusion, then smacked a hand over his mouth as he squirmed and Natsume silently congratulated the tiny heart throb. He was so smart!

"Shut up, brat! I'm going to start this story and like I said! I can't think of any other names, so there! And no time for explanations, because this story is going to take place now! Okay... Once upon a time..." Mikan began as Youichi glared and folded his arms in defeat, and Mikan began her latest story...

**THIS IS THE STORY, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA READ...**

_There was once a young girl who was the richest in the village she lived in, but she wasn't selfish or un-loving, she was very kind and wanted to love everything around her, unlike her rotten father who only had his heart set on money and nothing else. She disliked him for that._

_Mikan was bright and beautiful, she would go out every day and play with the children or help people with their jobs. She loved helping and being kind! Most men fell in love with her kindness, Mikan didn't fall in love, though. She wanted to find the right boy who would love her for her and care for her, rich or poor, ugly or handsome._

_She was walking through the fields one day, happily watching the waters ripple in the small stream by the field as she held her arms around her knee's and placed her chin on the top of her knee's, sighing happily as the cool breeze of the wind blew through her hair slowly, playing with it. She loved days like this. They made her think of spring, even if it was summer._

_Mikan stared at the tree's and watched blue birds fly as she thought of a song her late mother had sang to her when she put Mikan to bed a night. But ever since her mother died when she was 7... Mikan hadn't heard her mothers beautiful voice for such a long time. SDhe had missed it and she hummed it to herself._

_Unknowing to her, a handsome young boy was watching from the top of a tree branch he was sitting on. He heard her humming and singing. He stared at her and thought her voice was beautiful, he had never heard anything like it at all._

"Hey, sing it! I wanna hear it aswell!" - Youichi

"No way! I'll sing it another time! But I won't let you hear the song I wrote all by myself!" - Mikan

"..." - Youichi

_She sang the song to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled, letting her feet dip into the lake, letting the water ripple over her toes. It felt so nice and she instantly thought of her mother when she sang the song to herself. The boy who was watching, slowly came out of his tree and walked towards her as she sang, not noticing she was being watched closely._

_Mikan then opened her eyes and turned around, gasping when she saw the boy and she nearly fell into the lake backwards because she was in so much shock, but the boy grabbed her wrist and helped her to stand up as she blushed and turned away._

_"Hey, I got you... WHOA!" he cried out, when he suddenly ell backwards onto the ground and brought Mikan along with him, and they fell with a soft 'thud' onto the grass, Mikan on top and she stared at him, turning really red._

_"Yeah... you sure did get me, sorry." Mikan said, getting up and helping him to stand as they brushed themselves off and she stared at him and he smiled, then she smiled and giggled, there were a load of leaves in his hair and he stared, then quickly took them out._

_"Oh my... Have you been spying on me, young sir?" Mikan asked as he blushed and tried not to look at her, but she put her head over his shoulder to see his crimson face, and she laughed as he turned, and she tried to look, but he kept turning. She then put her hands on her hips and frowned._

_"Well... Come on! I haven't got all day!" Mikan nearly yelled, and the boy looked at her as she smiled and he stared at her. She was such a beauty... But she was rich and he was, well... a peasent boy. She would never like him, girls like her didn't think much of peasents._

_"Erm... What?" he asked and Mikan giggled, shaking her head as she stared at him, then held out her hand for him to shake it. He stared at her for a moment before realising that she wanted him to shake her hand, so he did it, but gingerly. He was afraid she would stick out her tongue and call him something offensive, like every other rich snob._

_"I'm Mikan by the way, what about you? Come on, don't be shy." she giggled and she started to circle him as he stared, she was different from everyone else he knew, she didn't say anything offensive! He liked her already, so he started to cirlce her and she laughed._

_"I'm Natsume... Pleased to meet you little girl." he said, grinning as she smiled then curtseyed and stared at him. She liked him, too. It was love at first sight and she knew it, but didn't want to tell her father. He would go MENTAL, and brake everything in the house aswell._

_"I'm no little girl mister. So... As you were spying on me, how's my singing? Good, bad, or really bad. I won't kill you so don't worry!" Mikan said as she laughed and Natsume sweat dropped, then grinned as he stared at her and gave her a sideways glance, then shrugged._

_"You have a nice voice. Your vocals work well and your very pretty so... Yeah, you are brilliant." Natsume said, shrugging as Mikan turned bright red and gasped, a hand over her mouth as she blushed and turned away, but Natsume being Natsume had to look at her, and he laughed at her red face._

_"Oh wow!... Priceless! I never make a girl... well not cute or rich girls... blush, your easy!" he laughed, and Mikan stared at him, then grinned. Had he complimented her more than he should have? She then wrapped her arms around him and stared into his face, making HIM turn red as a tomatoe._

_"So... I'm cute am I? Your not so bad youself, Mr. Natsume. Do you happen to have a crush on me?" Mikan asked, staring at him and smiling as she brought her face closer to his, then giggled and pulled away as she smiled sweetly. She didn't want to embaress him _too_ much. He was only a kid, like her, after all._

_Mikan smiled and turned around, staring into the distance as Natsume stared at her and then Mikan looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, her hair blowing in the wind as she stared at him, her hands behind her back. Her dress was rippeling in the wind as she stood there, smiling happily._

_"Sorry... I over reacted there. Well, I guess I'll go now, see you soon Natsume-Kun. I hope we can talk again, get to know each other, become friends... _Or maybe more than friends_..." Mikan thoought the last bit to herself and she sighed, then held up a hand and started walking off as Natsume watched her and she smiled brightly._

_"Well... See ya! Take care Natsume." Mikan said happily, running off as Natsume watched her, then smiled to himself and started to walk back to his tree and he jumped into it, smiling as he sat there and closed his eyes. That girl sure was something, she was cute, kind... Everything any guy would like._

_And secretly, she liked him too. He was handsome and different from every other guy she had met. Mikan sighed as she walked home and she smiled as she thought about Natsume. She wanted to see him again even though she had only just said goodbye!_

_"Hm. He's so nice, and he held my wrist, it wasn't a tight grip... But I liked it." Mikan said to herself as she sat in her room and looked out of the window at small children playing, and she sighed happily. She wanted to sing again because she was so happy._

_But then, her father walked in and stared at her beadily. She stopped smiling as she stared at him and he narrowed his eyes. He knew she had been outside again, mingeling with the poor whom he hated so much._

_"Where did you go this time, missy? Did you go meet 'new' people again and mingle with the common? You should be finding a husband who will give you money and presents. You shouldn't be running around after the little rats." her father said angrily, glaring at her as she stared at him and sighed, bowing her head._

_"But... they aren't rats. They're very nice people, actually! And I met this boy who..." Mikan started, but her father gasped and stopped her in her tracks as he grabbed her wrist and glared at her. He hated his daughter talking back to him and telling him who she had met... Especially boys she had met._

_"A boy! A boy! You mean you've been frolicking about and flirting with a street commoner! How DARE you disgrace the family name! Mikan! You are forbidden to ever see or speak to the commoners again!" her father yelled, grabbing both her wrists and throwing her against the wall as he stormed out, leaving Mikan to cry to herself._

_She had really wanted to see that boy again._

_Natsume also wanted to see Mikan again. She was a very energetic girl and seemed nicer than most people he had met. He liked her. She was so sweet and had a pretty voice, he smiled when he thought of her. He sighed and closed his eyes. She was so angelic and innocent, he stared up at the skies._

_His hair flew into his eyes. He stayed staring at the sky, clouds started to form into shapes like one was a satr and then the other was a love heart. He never normally watched the clouds turn into shapes. This was weird for him. He sighed then climbed out of the tree. Someone was watching him._

_"Hm. Oh, Youichi, you came to see me? That's weird. Why have you come all the way out here?" Natsume asked and Youichi stared at him blankly then shrugged and shook his head, he held out his hand to Natsume and Natsume took it, staring at the little kid._

"So I finally come into a story, eh? You had better make it happen more often!" - Youichi

"I will, if you're a good boy! I will put you into these stories if you play nicely. You'll be in my next story, I promise." - Mikan

_Natsume and Youichi walked back towards the town center, Natsume was a carer for Youichi because Youichi had no parents. The kid liked to think of Natsume as his father, but he also knew about how he was in love with this pretty new rich girl. He was just worried about what might happen..._

_Natsume saw Mikan alot more when he passed her house and saw her in the garden, she was always smiling up at him and waving, but she didn't speak to him, until one day when she explained about her father and how he disliked her being near Natsume's kind of people. She wanted him to understand._

_"... so I'm sorry, my father dislikes people who aren't classed as rich. But I care about everyone, I especially care about someone else, I just wish that I could talk to him more often, I always smile around him and I can't stop thinking about him. I just wish that we could be together." Mikan said happily as she smiled at Natsume as he stood at her gate and stared at her, he didn't know what to say, did she like another guy? He sighed and looked at the ground._

_"Oh... Lucky him, you'll have to get married, he'll be very happy with you." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him and smiled. She leaned closer as Natsume stared at the ground, and she closed her eyes, and she kissed his cheek. Natsume gulped and straightened up, looking at her as she blushed and smiled, turning away. Natsume then turned a deep red._

_"Yes... I hope we will, one day. I want to marry you one day. Your so different and sweet! I think I'm in love with you!" Mikan cried out, turning around and smiling brightly. It was a good thing her father was on a trip to Paris. He would have killed Mikan if he had caught her talking about marriage towards Natsume._

_"Er... Mikan, I... I think that you're the one for me but... I felt like this since I first met you!" Natsume said, and Mikan smiled, holding out her arms and hugging him tightly, smiling as she sighed. She liked having the handsome hottie in her arms. He was so nice, kind... She felt at peace for once._

"You called Natsume a handsome hottie" - Youichi.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! BACK TO THE STORY!" - Mikan

_After that, Mikan would always blow him a kiss whenever he passed and he would smile and send her a wink. But it was hard to meet up whenever her dad was around. One day, they met in the field secretly. Mikan and Natsume smiled and sat by the lake together, holding hands and kissing._

_But one day, Natsume walked past the house and gave her a rose as she blushed and smiled, smelling it and smiling brightly as she hugged him and kissed him. She was so happy! But the bad part was... her father was watching and he glared at them as they hugged and kissed. He stormed out of the house._

_"MIKAN SAKURA!" he yelled, and he suddenly split the two apart as she gasped, and Mikan fell onto the ground with a thud, and her father took the rose from her hand as he glared at Natsume and then at his daughter, he pointed to the house as Mikan stared at him, tears in her eyes._

_"D-daddy?" she cried out, and he glared at her._

_"Inside, now! I will speak to you once I finish hitting this little brat! I will not allow him to get away with this!" he cried out, throwing the rose on the ground and stamping on it as Mikan gasped and put her hands over her mouth, Natsume looked shocked._

_"N-no! Dad he's my friend! More than that, I love him! I will not let you hurt Natsume!" Mikan cried out, getting up and running towards Natsume, standing in front of him as her father glared, then stared at Natsume and he narrowed his eyes. He was hating the poor guy so much. Mikan glared at her father._

_"Hm... Fine, but once he runs off with our money, don't come to me, you stupid little brat! I will talk about this inside, young lady!" her father said as her tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground. Her father walked in and she suddenly fell to her knee's, hands over her face as she cried, Natsume came into the garden and picked up the dead rose, he sighed and stared at Mikan, helping her up as she removed her hands from her face and stared at him, tears falling onto her red cheeks._

_"Natsume... I'm sorry... You have to go, but I'll see you again, please. Don't run away from me, I love you too much..." Mikan cried out, grabbing his shirt and holding onto it tightly, Natsume stared at her then smiled, putting a hand on her head and kissing her forehead, she stared at him then he wiped away her tears, she sniffed and smiled. He then stared at the rose and held it out to her, and she took it gently, then smiled and hugged him tightly._

_"Don't worry... I'll see you tomorrow, meet me at the field again. I love you, remember that, okay?" he whispered, kissing her on the lips and walking off. He waved as she waved, holding the ruin ed rose then sighing and walking inside, her father looked up from the paper and glared at her. She gasped and he pointed to a chair. She turned cold._

_"Sit. We need to talk." he said darkly as she gasped. Then she walked towards the chair he was indicating to, and she sat down. Mikan stared at her lap as he stood up and walked towards the window, staring out of it and pulling the curtain to a little, he stared out of the window and sighed, then he turned to look at Mikan who was still staring at her lap._

_"So... You like that stupid boy, hm? Don't you realise that he is not as good as us! He's poor! Mikan, I forbid you to ever see him again, you hear! I will be arranging a marriage for you, you may be married ion a fortnight. Then you can get rid of that boy, he seems to be brainwashing you. Right?" her father asked, and she looked up and gasped. She was going to get married? To a complete stranger. She gasped and stood up, running out as her father grinned. He was getting to her already._

_Mikan cried as she ran to her room and fell on her bed. She then looked at the rose and more tears spilled down her cheeks. She cried and cried that night, then, when she was supposed to be asleep, she started to write two notes and folded them up, put them in an envelope and then kissed them, smiling as she cried, then she put out her candle and headed to bed. She knew what she was doing, she sighed and got into her small bed, and she went to sleep..._

_Mikan was no where to be found. She had told her father that she was going to buy flowers for her new wedding. He seemed happy that she had decided to marry someone she didn't know. He thought she had come to her senses. But Mikan had other plans._

_Mikan had slipped a note under Natsume's door of his home. Then she had started to walk through town and she bought something that she really needed to use. The stall holder had asked if she was sure, and Mikan had just smiled and nodded. She wa sure about what she had bought._

_Natsume was now reading the note. He stared at Mikan's hand writing then smiled, she wanted to see him at the field. He put the note in his pocket and stared at the sleeping Youichi. He sighed then stared at his older sister, Sumire. She was next to Youichi, sleeping. They looked peaceful._

_**Dear Natsume, **_

_**Please meet me at the field today in 10 minutes. There is something important for you to see.**_

_**Love always, Mikan. XXX**_

_Natsume smiled to himself and started walking towards the town center. He sighed then smiled. He wondered what she wanted to show him, and he turned a corner and started through the town. He passed some people and then nodded before turning more corners. He then walked one last corner, and saw the field. He walked towards it and looked around._

_Where was Mikan?_

_He started to call her name as he walked around, and then he saw something near the lake, it was wearing white and had brunette hair sprawled across the grass. It wasn't standing up, it was lying down. He then noticed who it was and gasped, his eyes widened as he ran towards Mikan and fell on his knee's. Her eyes were closed and there was something by her side._

_He shook her shoulder, but she didn't get up. He saw that there were some small tears in her eyes and he put his head next to her mouth, and gasped. He couldn't feel her breathing! He gasped and sat up, tears forming in his eyes as Mikan lay there, her body in his arms as he started to cry, he shook his head._

_"Mikan, wake up... Mikan wake up, please! Mikan don't die! What did you do, Mikan?" he cried out, putting his arm over his eyes, then he looked up and saw something else white, an envelope, he stared then lay her body down as he ripped it open and started to read it. The note slipped out of his hands and he suddenly cried harder and harder. She had commited suicide._

_He then stared at Mikan and tears fell on her face as he stared at her, crying, he bent closer to her and closed his eyes, kissing her lips one last time before sitting there and crying, then he looked at her again and saw something close to her hand, by her side. A potion bottle._

_He picked it up and stared at it. There was a small label on it, reading 'POISON', and he gasped. She had poisoned herself! He then saw through the clear bottle that it still had enough of it left to kill another person. He stared at it then looked at Mikan's body, and held her hand as he smiled a little and closed his eyes, opening the bottle lid._

_"Together forever. I love you, Mikan." he whispered, and he tilted his head back, drinking the last of the liquid. He then dropped it and clutched his throat with his free hand, then he closed his eyes and fell backwards, next to Mikan as he held her hand. His heart stopped._

_They had died together to stay with each other. Youichi had found them when he came to look for Natsume, and he picked up the note and took it to Natsume's sister so that she could read it out. She was shocked to find Natsume and Mikan dea. She had cried, but she read the letter out to Youichi, tears falling from her face._

_They held Natsume's and Mikan's funeral together, and they were buried together. Becauuse they loved each other so much, and it was in Mikan's own handwriting, that she had always wished for them to be together forever._

_**Natsume,**_

_**Our love is so pure and I never wish to be parted from you, this is why I have left the world. One day we will be together again,**_

_**I love you so much, and because I liove you, I did this so that no one else could marry me. Never forget me.**_

_**Natsume, one day, we will surely be together forever. Love lasts forever, surely, one day, we will be together.**_

Love Mikan. Your one and only, XXX

_Together forever till the day,_

_That I will die and be reborn._

_Never forget this last song, I wrote_

_I love you and you love me,_

_I want thios worl to see,_

_But they never will understand our love._

_Please forgive me this sad day,_

_I will forever wait for you, never leave my side._

_One last kiss will be with me, take it and hold me closely now._

_Together one day we will be._

_Never lose your smile,_

_We will surely be together again_

_Love lasts forever, surely, one day..._

_We will be together..._

**THE END**

Mikan stared at Youichi and smiled as he blinked, then looked at his hands. He had gotten what he wanted, someone had died. But it was the two main characters. Mikan was crying now because she had been very emotional. It was one of her emotional stories. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Mikan... Your a sissy, ya know. How can you cry at a really cool story with death in it, but it's too sissy-ish like you! Natsume would think this sucks! I'll tell him now!" Youichi said as Mikan stared at him, then she glared and forgot about the emotion and relied on the anger, she was readyto strangle the brat.

"Youichi you little!... I'M GONNA SO KILL YOU! THAT WAS MY BEST STORY YET!" Mikan yelled as Natsume laughed and blew a raspberry, jumping up and running out of the room as he grinned and kept pulling his face, running around and grinning.

"Hehahahaha! You fancy Natsume! I guessed as you said Handosme hottie! Oooooh! Mikan's blushing! AUNTIE HOTARU TAKE A PICTURE!" Youichi yelled gladly as they ran down the halls and Natsume stood up, brushing dust off of his shirt and staring at the door as he listened to Youichi and Mikan, screaming at eavch other. He grinned.

That tale she had just told... Interessting... He sighed and shook his head as he smirked then walked away. When was the next story? This was getting interessting... Was the next one going to be as interessting? This one had some cool death junk in it, but not much. Oh well, he thought it was cool.

"Hm, Polka-Dots has a talent. I'd better go and spy on her again to find another tale for Youichi. I wanna listen in on her little stories..." Natsume mumbled, and he walked off as he heard Mikan, and then she bumped into him, falling and her skirt flew up, letting the world see her underwear, Natsume smirked.

"Hm, nioce undies... butterfly sparkles print." he grinned, and Mikan suddenly turned red and started standing up, yelling and flailing her arms about as she yelled at Natsume who was walking away, hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the girl who had such a loud voice,

"NATSUME HYUUGA, YOU PERVERT! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? NATSUME HYUUGA LISTEN!..." Mikan yelled in her cute chibbi form as Natsume walked off and rolled his eyes. She was annoying and pathetic.

Even if Mikan was a good story teller, Natsume still thought she was a little girl who had no life. But, secretly... He wanted to hear her next story! Now where was Youichi...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So how was that? This one is my emotional one and I liked making it because it's one of my faveourites! Also, the song at the end of the story that Mikan told was what I made up, it's my sad song that I thought of. I now feel like singing it because I may be moving soon and leaving my friends and family to live with my mum and sister in a caravan. I'll miss everyone, and my ex boyfirned.

_**Until next time, bye! Love from me, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Forever Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice, I only own the ideas of my fairytales.

**FOREVER LOVE**

Summary: This is Mikan's newest story about the romantic couple who have a new tale to tell with a little romance! A young girl meets a boy and decides to befriend him, but he's so cold and distant. The reason is... He has a hidden secret that he doesn't want Mikan to know...

Chapter Four: Forever Love (Part One)

"Oh, Youichi! I have a new story today, I think you might like it! Oh... Where is that little midget that's so cute..." Mikan mumbled, stomping through the halls because she'd had a really bad day. Jinno had given her a detention and extra homework.

It wasn't really fair to her, so telling Youichi a new story might calm her down. Mikan had looked everywhere, though. And she was just about to give up, she sat down near Natsume's room and sighed sadly. Would she ever tell him the story?

Then a cute face popped up.

"Hello, you called, Haggy waggy?" he said cutely, staring at Mikan and blinking his beautiful eyes at her, she looked at him and smiled, she loved his cute face! Then she figured out what he had said at the end of his sentence.

"HEY! Look here, you little shrimp! Just because you're cute doesn't mean I'll let you call me horrible names! Youichi, be nice!" Mikan cried out, pouting and folding her arms as her cute and small companion sat next to her and stared, then he poked her in the ribs.

"Hey, tell me a story. I'm bored and Natsume isn't here. Tell me now or my ghosts will behead you, haggy." Youichi said as Mikan turned pale and her eyes widened, she didn't like ghosts, they freaked her out! Youichi knew this, ofcourse, he just wanted to really scare her.

"Waaah! Okay! I'll tell you a new story! That's why Iwas looking for you, anyway. Hm... Ah! You might like this one! It's good, I think, but it's about a boy who befriends a girl and he..." Mikan started, but Youichi poked her again, and Mikan squealed.

She thought it was a ghost!

"Skip the prologue, I want the story, got it? Now then... Start story telling or I call out the Ghosts." Youichi said, and Mikan gulped, quickly nodding her head and smiling nervously. This kid was kinda freaky!

"Okay, okay! Erm... Let's start! But don't send out the ghosts! Okay, once upon a..." Mikan started as Youichi listened, and so the story begins...

**THIS IS THE REAL STORY, PEOPLE...**

_There was once a young girl who always happy, and very beautiful. She liked everything about everyone, except one man named Shikaku. He was horrible and only liked girls for what they looked like and not their personality. He was also a bully._

_Her name was Mikan, and she lived with her grandfather who was old and poor in a small cottage by a field with a river. Mikan was the kind hearted beauty of the village and every girl seemed to envy her, but Mikan thought she was plain and simple, and a little ditzy. Mikan went into the field every single day._

_"Grandpa! I'm going to get some clean water! I'll be back in a minute!" Mikan called out, running from the cottage and out of the gate, she ran towards the large field and she climbed over the fence, running towards the river and dipping the bucket in. Mikan did this daily._

_Mikan smiled as she did this, not noticing as someone climbed over the fence to follow her, he was grinning. This was Shikaku, and he was very tall, dark and handsome. Girls literally fell at his feet and men asked for tips on how to be like him. He was very popular, and having a pretty maiden by his side would make him even more popular._

_2La, lalalalalalala. Lalalalal... Oh, the roses are blooming! I'll have to pick some!" Mikan sang happily, taking the bucket out of the water and standing up, smiling as she turned around. Shikaku greeted her with a (scary) grin, and Mikan suddenly dropped her bucket with a gasp of fright._

_Shikaku frowned._

_"Oh, Mikan, my dear. Is that a way to treat me? Your superior? Hhow impolite of you. Oh well, it's what I should have expected from a poor little maiden like yourself. You're rather clumsy." Shikaku said, scrunching up his nose as Mikan sighed and picked up the empty bucket. He was also terribly impolite._

_"Oh, so sorry you _**Highness**_. I don't mean to be a poor little maid. Now excuse me, I have more water to collect, thanks to you." Mikan sighed, filling the bucket again and she started to walk away. Shikaku wasn't impressed with her behaviour._

_"Hey, you may have a pretty face, but you are rather rude, miss. Luckily, I find you so beautiful, I'll ignore your sarcastic comment." Shikaku said, patting his hair and smiling. He was very vain. Mikan poked out her tongue in disgust. Shikaku didn't see because Mikan had her back to him._

_"Thanks for the compliment, but I have to go, bye." Mikan said, walking faster carefully climbing over the fence, then she walked towards her house, looking at the ground and sighing. Shikaku was inconsiderate. She hated him as he was such a vile man._

_Mikan knew where she was going, but she wasn't looking at what was in front of her. Then she bumped into someone and gasped, falling to the ground as the bucket of water fell onto her head and the person she had bumped into growled, some water had splashed on him aswell. Mikan slowly lifted the bucket over her eyes and blinked, staring at the person, he stared back then looked at the ground coldly._

_"Oh my! Sir, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I never meant to get any water on you! Erm... Are you alright?" Mikan looked closely at him, and he snapped his head up as he glared at her, he stood up, wet and angry._

_"Hmph! You should look where you're going, little girl! You're lucky I wasn't a cop!" he grumbled, walking away towards the field as Mikan stood up, dripping wet. She sighed and picked up her empty bucket once again. Now she needed to get more water. Would this day get any worse? Mikan went back to the river and collected more water, and she then took it back to her Cottage and went to check on her Grandpa, he wasn't pleased with her lateness of his water. But he forgave her._

_Mikan made tea and cakes, she looked after her Grandfather full time because he was ill. Mikan was only 15._

_Mikan was always smiling and she never failed to be happy, but Shikaku tried to make her sad once. He didn't suceed. Mikan hummed, and she suddenly thought of the boy she had bumped into. He was very handsome. But he was also cold._

_Why was she thinking of him? It wasn't normal to think of a boy she barely knew, so she merely shrugged it off and tried not to think of him. But it was kind of hard. Mikan sighed and put down her knife, she had recently been chopping vegetables, but she had stopped. She put all the vegetables on a plate and she threw a towel over it so that no flies would conyaminate it._

_Mikan put some cakes in a small basket and she cheked on her Grandfather, he was asleep so she would quickly go out. Mikan silently left the cottage and walked towards the field. Thank goodness, Shikaku wasn't anywhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief and climbed over the fence, running towards the river. She looked around, she was sure she had seen him run that way._

_Mikan sighed and sat on the ground. She _**did **_want to see him, but she didn't know why. Maybe he would like to be her friend? She hoped so. Mikan pouted and put her basket down, staring into the river and dipping her hand in it. Now she was bored!_

_Mikan was a bout to go and finish off making the dinner, but then she heard a slight rustle, she looked around. Then she heard it again, and figured that it was coming from above her. Mikan looked up and stared. The tree above was moving! She gasped, thinking it was a ghost._

_Then a foot popped out, and another. Then a boy jumped out of the tree and stared at her, he looked familiar, raven black hair, crimson eyes and a cold stare... It was the boy! Mikan stared at him as her mouth fell open, he just stared at her with those cold eyes._

_"Where are you going? Don't you have a reason for staying here?" he asked, and Mikan blinked. She then smiled because she couldn't really help it, He was a very handsome boy, but rather cold. She stared at him for a few more minutes then bit her lip._

_She was speechless._

_"Erm, er... I-I, er..." she was stammering, the boy frowned and walked over to her. Mikan stared at him as he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't very patient, he shook his head and gave her a really cold look._

_"Come on, spit it out" I haven't got all day, you know! I have a brother at home to take care of!" Natsume snapped, surprising Mikan as she took a step back and turned her head away. She felt like a fool, not saying anything._

"Is his brother me? I hope so," - Youichi

"Yes, it's you. Now let me continue, Mini-You. It's annoying when you interrupt me," - Mikan.

"That's why I do it, Haggy." - Youichi.

"..." - Mikan.

_"Oh, sorry... These are for you!" Mikan suddenly cried out, holding the basket in front of her and closing her eyes. She was hoping he would just leave, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that he was staring at her in surprise._

_She stared back, blimnking. They stared at each other for a minute, then he sweatdropped._

_"Er... Thanks? What are they for, and why are you giving them to me?" he asked as he took the basket and looked at the cakes as Mikan smiled and put her hands behind her back. Natsume stared up at her and raised an eyebrow in questioning._

_"They're cakes! I made them myself and I made one too many, plus, you and I have never met. I thought it would be nice, are you new?" Mikan asked, smiling politely as he stared at her then looked down at the cakes._

_"Thanks... I guess. And yeah, I'm new. Tha last town I was from, they didn't think so much of me. I didn't know people from here exactly cared, I liked that. But you must be a really loud girl. Still... Thanks." Natsume said, sitting on the grass as Mikan bit her lip. She was lost for conversation._

_"You are welcome. I'm Mikan, by the way. I live in a cottage nearby with my grandfather, I'm 15!" Mikan said happily as Natsume stared at the weird maiden. At least she made an attempt at being nice. Her smile seemed to give him an headache. He leaned back and stared at her._

_"I'm Natsume. I live in the town near this jerk, Shikaku. He's annoying and is always looking at himself. Oh yeah, I'm 16. Aren't you kinda young?" Natsume asked, scrunching up his nose as Mikan tilted her head, and she smiled even more brightly. She thought he looked cute like that!_

_"I know him! Shikaku is so vain, he thinks big of himself all the time, and he is _**SO **_rude! But he wants to marry me because he says I'm pretty! I don't think I'm pretty at all, I'm just plain. Oh, don't scrunch up your nose, it doesn't look cute!" Mikan lied, smiling and standing up and tucking her hair behind her ears. He stared at her as she stared at the river._

_Had she said he was cute? She looked back down at him and her eyes shined then lit up brightly like her smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, maybe she wouldn't care about his hidden secret? No, she would freak out, like all those other girls and boys he had thought were his close friends. He would just scare her off._

_Natsume sighed as she watched the water flow and ripple calmly. Both of them felt at peace with the long silence, Mikan couldn't help but look at him, though. He was just too cute! Mikan really wanted to be his friend more than anything._

_"Hey, Natsume? Do you have any friends here? If you already do, would you still be my friend? I want teo get to know you!" Mikan smiled as the wind blew through her hair and he looked up, shrugging. He didn't really care. She would be just like the others, he had a felling she would._

_Mikan sat next to him again and stared at his face as he watched the river flow. Unknown to them, Shikaku was watching and his teeth were grinding together as he saw Mikan's lovely smile. Why didn't she ever smile around him like that? He punched the tree he was hiding behind angrily._

_"How DARE that cold hearted little boy mussle in on my property! He has no respect, and that smile is meant for me and me only! I won't let him win Mikan's heart!" Shikaku yelled out, walking away in anger amd kicking the grass and tree's or the flowers. He wasn't happy._

_Mikan though, was. (happy). Mikan and Natsume were talking, mainly Mikan, and she was smiling happily, her eyes shining brightly as she stared at him. Then Mikan stood up and stretched, it was also time to go. Natsume also stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, Mikan smiled._

_"Well, see yoyu again, Natsume! I may come round to your place one time when I'm in the market to visit. Bye! Mikan said, ready to walk off as she waved and smiled when Natsume grabbed her wrist and she turmned around, blinking. He held up the basket._

_"Hey... Thanks again, for the cakes. I'll return the basket when I see you again. Bye." Natsume mumbled, and Mikan smiled, she had opened her mouth, about to say something when a sudden scream of delight stopped her and a small kid ran towards them, and he screamed again._

_"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE! NATSUME, LOOOOOOK... OOOOOUT!" the silver haired kid yelled, running towards them and suddenly bumping into Mikan, who gasped as she wobbled and suddenly fell backwards, heading towards the river._

_She screamed, when Natsume suddenly grabbed hold of her arm and tried to stop her from falling, but he suddenly fell with her aswell, much to the childs delight. He was laughing his head off as Mikan and Natsume fell into the lake, Natsume's arms accidentally wrapped around Mikan. Mikan and Natsume's head broke the surface of the water, Natsume looked angry as he held onto Mikan, and his companion looked confused, but giggly as she held onto him._

_"YOUICHI! Why on earth did you do that! You little shrimp, you're so gonna get it!" Natsume yelled, as Mikan tried to get up but ended up falling back into the water again and giggeling madly as Youichi laughed and Natsume seethed, he helped Mikan up and out of the river. She was still laughing._

"Natsume doesn't call me a shrimp, you're just being evil," - Youichi.

"Yeah, I am evil, but this is my story and I'll do what I like to it. Now shut up!" - Mikan.

_"Hey, Natsume, you and your girlfriend look all washed up!" Youichi yelled, grinning as Mikan blushed and tried to dry out her dress and hair, Natsume was glaring at the cujte little kid, folding his arms and trying not to turn red, luckily, he didn't._

_"She is not my girlfriend! She's just a girl who is a friend! Now, Youichi, it's time to go. See you Mikan, sorry about my brother pushing you..." Natsume said, taking his brothers hand and walking away as Mikan stared, then waved as he walked. Youichi stared over his shoulder at her. He waved back and she smiled as he looked away._

_Mikan put her hand down and held it near her heat as she looked down at the ground and smiled smally and blushed a little, she sighed then looked at Natsume and Youichi walking away. The wind blew throught her hair and she closed her eyes. Then she snapped her head up and gasped, she was so late!_

_Mikan suddenly broke into a run towards the gate, and it was hard in her dress which was wet and heavy due to soaking up too much water. She jumped over the gate and ran towards her cottage, then she quickly changed and dried herself, setting out her clothes to dry._

_Mikan checked on her grandfather, he was still asleep, so she was lucky. Mikan breathed a sigh of relief and then started on the dinner and made some more tea. She then took some medicine up to her grandfather along with his dinner and tea, and she set it next to him._

_"Here Grandpa, eat up when you awaken. Bye," Mikan whispered, blowing a kiss over to her grandfather, then she walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Mikan sighed and sat down at the table, looking at it sadly. Life was tough now that her grandfather was ill, but Mikan still put on a brave face and kept them on their feet._

_Shikaku didn't really help at all, he was always criticising her and looking down at the way she lived, but he always seemed to mention her looks in every conversation. He was so annoying and never let her have any peace. Mikan hated him, but she couldn't say that. She was too kind and sensitive to be that mean._

_Mikan looked out of the window then and saw some cherry blossoms falling from the cherry tree that her mother used to sit under, the day she had found out that she was having ababy girl. Mikan smiled to herself, that tree had always been there sonce before her grandfather was even born. Mikan loved it, she used to climb it when she was a little girl and play around it with her friends. But she was also afraid of it. Mikan had stopped climbing it when she found out that her mother had died from falling out of a tree in a terrible thunderstorm._

_Mikan tightened her hands into fists as she stared at the wooden table, tears forming in her eyes and making everything go blurry. Thinking of her mother made her cry, she missed her so much. She was scared of climbing tree's and sometimes even sitting under them. But that Sakura tree had memories, it had her parents initials carved on it, and other peoples. One day, she hoped to have her name carved on it with another persons initials next to hers._

_But she couldn't help but cry, thinking of her mother and how she had died, it made her feel very sad. She put her hands over her face as she cried, her shoulders shaking. It scared her to think that she might fall from a tree and die, never getting to fall in love, but she missed her mom so much._

_Mikan looked up slowly as tears rolled down her cheeks, then there was a knock at the door. Mikan wondered who it was, so she walked towards the window and pulled back the curtain and looked out of it. Standing in front of the door with a mirror in his hand, was Shikaku._

_Mikan groaned in disgust and rolled her eyes, wiping away her tears quickly with her handkerchief as she walked towards the door, thinking about opening the door or not. Mikan didn't really want to (who would?), but it would be terribly rude to ignore him. Mikan sighed and slowly, and very reluctantly, she opened the door._

_Shikaku grinned when he saw her, and barged right in, Mikan rolled her eyes again as she closed the door, staring at Shikaku in anger and gloom as she folded her arms. She really hated the baka!_

_"Please, come right in. Hello, Shikaku, what are you doing here I don't really recall inviting you here or saying you could visit me and strut around, like you own everything. You must have a pretty good reason to why you are here. Hm?" Mikan said as she folded her arms and walked after Shikaku. He was looking around and scrunching up his nose, making him uglier. Mikan would never point that out to him. Mikan knew that he disagreed with the house, no matter how clean it was. Shikaku was a very criticising person, especially towards Mikan._

_"I came to see you so-called-cottage. It's an absolute disgrace and drag on your reputation. Huh, such a pretty girl, such a poor life. At least I have come to make it all better! Mikan, I came to ask for your fair hand in marriage," Shikaku asked, grinning as Mikan stared at him and gasped, her handkerchief fell to the ground which Shikaku ignored. He grinned again, thinking she was flattered and lost for words. Well, she wasn't exactly _**flattered.**_ More baffeled at his courage._

_"Er... Shikaku, I, I don't know... Erm..." Mikan started, a hand on her face as she stared at the ground. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't, could she? Mikan looked up at Shikaku, who was grinning like a chesire cat with arms folded and human legs. Mikan slowly picked up her handkerchief and stared at it. Then she clutched it tightly in her hand._

_She thought of a reason to say yes to him. He was rude and inconsiderate. He never respected anyone but himself. He was vain, he didn't help, he hated kids and anyone else who wasn't as handsome as him. He only liked her for looks, and not heart. He disagreed with whatever she said, he thought he was superior. He was dark, cold. He had nothing she liked in him. He hadn't even picked up her handkerchief, which is what a man would do for someone he truly loved. He had no heart._

_Mikan looked up and all she saw was nothing. Then Natsume came into her mond. He was nice, different. He was better than Shikaku, and she knew it. She clutched the handkerchief tighter in her hand._

_"Shikaku... No, no. I can't marry you, what am I saying? I will never _**marry **_you! You aren't right for me, I don't love you, I never will. You're too rude and inconsiderate. Like you say, such a pretty girl, such a poor life. But for you... Heh, Such a handsome boy... Such a stuck up snob." Mikan said as he stared at her, and she smiled. He was in shock! No one had talked back to him or said no before._

_He then glared at her and turned away. He hated losing to her. He was really angry now._

_"That... That boy! Natsume Hyuuga, he's been filling your head with blatent lies, yeah. He's made you turn into a little witch! The real Mikan would never say no to me! She would do as I wish, like a good little girl! She would never talk back, not to anyone!" Shikaku yelled, but Mikan slapped him across the face, and he stumbled back in surprise as her eyes darkened and she glared at him._

_No girl had slapped him before. He stared at her in utter horror as her hand fell to her side._

_"Natsume has nothing to do with this. I am not a witch, and I would never say yes to your stupid proposal, the answer is final. Shikaku, I don't think you, nor this town, have realised yet, but I am no longer a child, I'm a young woman who wants a life. A life where I am free, a life without you to boss me around. Now please... Go, Shikaku. I don't want to see you here again, do you hear me?" Mikan whispered, turning away as Shikaku stared at her, then his eyes darkened as he straightened up and headed towards the door._

_He turned to look at Mikan and smiled, cruely._

_"Hm, you've made a terrible mistake, Mikan Sakura. I will have my revenge on you for saying no to my proposal. You will be begging on you hands and knee's to marry me once I've finished with you. Goodbye, little, stupid girl." Shikaku hissed coldly, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him as Mikan blinked, then fell on her knee's. Her whole body was shaking as she stared at the door, eyes widened._

_Mikan felt scared, was Shikaku going to hurt her? She didn't mind, as long as everyone else was alright. Mikan stood up then sat at the table for an hour or more, then she decided to eat her dinner in silence before going to bed..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mikan was walking through the town market, smiling and waving to people as she bought daily food and cloth. She then saw Shikaku's house on one side of the market, and a farm next to it. There was a silver haired boy in the farm yard playing with a puppy. Mikan smiled and ran over, deciding to greet them._

_"Hi, Youichi! Is Natsume in?" Mikan called out happily as she stopped at the gate and smiled at Youichi, who nodded and opened the gate for her. Mikan smiled brightly as he ran off to get his brother. Mikan fussed the puppy and laughed as it licked her and ran around her. Youichi ran to the door and cupped his hands around his mouth._

_"Hey, Natsume Hyuuga! You G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D is here! Kissy kissy, awww..." Youichi yelled out for the whole world to hear, laughing and running around as Natsume came out, Newspaper and a shoe at arm to throw and hit Youichi with when he found the kid. He then caught sight of Mikan, who stood up from fussing the puppy and she smiled brightly, walking towards him. Natsume was trying _**REALLY **_hard to ignore the kissing noises that Youichi was making behind him._

_"Hey, how are you?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged and threw the shoe over his shoulder, managing to hit Youichi on the head with perfect aim, hearing the kid yell "OW!" loudly and a really rude word censored, that stopped the kissing noises. Natsume sighed, then shrugged again._

_"Er... Okay, I guess. How about you, I saw Shikaku go and visit a few days ago. He came out of you cottage like thunder," Natsume said as Mikan bit her lip and stared at the ground. She was trying to forget that. Natsume noticed as she smiled up at him brightly. He had a headache! (Smiles give you headaches when you are around Mikan Sakura...)_

_"Oh, sorry... Well... I'll get you basket and... You'll be off, right?" Natsume asked, and Mikan stared at him, then nodded and smiled a little as he gave her a nod, then ran into the house and picked up her basket, he returned outside and handed it to her as she smiled and thanked him, he stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_"Thank you... You know, when I first met you, you seemed so cold and un-caring, but... but now that you're my friend and that I've got to know you better, I find that you're sweet and kind. You just seem to hide it alot. You know, one day, I want to make you smile. Bye, Natsume," Mikan said, and she turned around as she walked away, lookinh over her shoulder and waving. Then she walked down the market, back to her little cottage. Youichi tugged Natsume's jumped sleeve._

_"Why do you look so emotionless? She wants to be your friend, and you cut her out like paper. You act like you don't care! I can not believe you..." Youichi mumbled as Natsume stared at his brother and sighed, turning and walking into the house as Youichi stared, then shook his head and walked off to the puppy to play._

_Natsume stood at the window and sighed, watching Mikan walk away, smiling and waving to people, her smile always shining. She was so friendly._

_"I only act this way because I don't want her to find out, I want her to think I'm normal. She'll be safe if I don't give it away, or she'll just run, like the others who I thought were my friends..." Natsume said to himself sadly as he watched her walk away. Sadly, he turned around, unknowing to him that Shikaku had heard everything because he was spying, and he grinned. He could use it as evidence..._

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Youichi asked as Mikan stood up and stared at him, she was getting very uncomfertable sitting on the cold lino, and she had to do her homework and detention, but she would ignore them. Youichi glared up at her.

"I have to do some important homework, Youichi, and I want to go to Central Town today, so I'll need to dig up Natsume, plus, Hotaru wants to meet me for something mildly important.I'm pretty much booked, Youichi. So..." Mikan looked down at the sweet buy as he arched an eyebrow in slight amusement and mostly disappointment.

"Ooooh, Mikan, I thought a word like Mildly would be too hard for the likes of you. Did Hotaru teach you it? Or possibly Yuu-Chan? How long did it take to learn it, Mikan?" Youichi said cheekily, sticking his thumb in his mouth as Mikan glared at him, stomping a foot.

"No! Youichi, I am busy! I will finish the rest of the story tomorrow, but until then... To be Continued!" Mikan cried out, stomping off as Youichi blinked, then Natsume's door opened behind him and Youichi looked up cutely with his thumb in his mouth as he stared at his Onii-San.

"That was rather interessting, I kinda liked that one. Too bad it was postphoned." Natsume said, sighing as Youichi nodded and held onto Natsume's hand tightly, thumb in his mouth adorably as they walked down the halls and through the grounds.

"So... Where will she tell her story next, Youichi? Any ideas?" Natsume asked, and Youichi shrugged then gave a small nod and took his thumb out of his mouth to speak in his cute little voice. (I have an obsession of making Youichi cute!)

"I'll make her tell it here. At least it will be comfy. I don't like sitting on lino or stone, it's hard and cold, my butt hurts. Oh yeah... She's looking for you." Youichi said as Natsume nodded, and they started to walk off to find the idiot Mikan so she would go Central town...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooooh, Cliffy! So, how was it? Good, bad? Mild-ish? Sorry it took so long but I wrote it out on paper on holiday and it's taken me three days to put it up here! Me and my sis share a computer so it's hard, really. I also live in England, and it's 12:05 am in the morning now. Please Review and say good things, nice things... This is long so don't sleep through it! THANKS!

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX X**_


	5. Treachorus Planning, and new found love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime Japan makes, I only own my fairytales and ideas/ Thanks to everyone who says I'm good at making fairytales, I have a reason to continue.

Me: When I was a kid I was always telling fairytales to my niece and my sister and my nephews. I never knew I was good at it, but I made stories about our very own fairies and Thomas the Tank Engine for one nephew and devils for my other nephew. It makes me happy to be able to tell these stories, one day, I hope to tell my own children these tales. I'm just glad I can tell you now. Thank you.

Summary: The continuation of the previous Chpater. Will Shikaku reveal Natsume's terrible secret and tell Mikan, or possibly show her? Will he get her hand in marriage and kill Natsume and Youichi? Treachorus planning and romance for this chapter of the day! Enjoy!

**Me: Hey there! Yo, Natsume! Get here honey!**

**Natsume: (walks in) What?**

**Me: Watch out for my split personalioties, watch out for Bambi!**

**Natsume: That's random, who's Bambi?**

**Me: I am! In split personality form! She's the hyper fan girl personality1**

**Natsume: ...**

**Bambi: NATSUME! I'M HERE HONEY!**

**Natsume: St. Go away**

**Bambi: hits Natsume over the head with magical frying pan NO SWEARING! I LUBS YOU!**

**Natsume: Die...**

**Melanie: Time to go, Bambi you little (beep)**

**Bambi: NO SWEARING! NO DRAGGING!**

**Me: They went? Oh, Natsume, time for the story, bye bye!**

**Natsume: ... runs off as fast as he can as Melanie drags Bambi away, I sweat drop. I go**

Chapter Five: Treachorus Planning, and new found Love. CONTINUED...

Mikan was looking around the grounds. It was a quiet day for everyone, because nearly all the kids had gone to Central Town as it was valentines day. Mikan had no one to go with, so she stayed at the academy as Hotaru and Ruka spent time inventing, Sumire had somehow dragged Koko off to play dolls and Tsubasa was with Misaki, on a romantic date. They made a great couple!

Mikan didn't really mind, as long as she found Youichi to tell him the second half of her story. She thought he would be excited about it, she didn't know how he would react, though. Youichi was very hard to predict, just like Natsume was. She looked through the bushes and under tree's.

"Oh Youichi, where are you? I hope you aren't valentine shopping with Nonoko or Anna... Oh, Anna's with Yuu-Chan, I forgot..." Mikan mumbled, looking again, then something silver and spiky caught her eye underneath a familiar Sakura tree that Natsume usually sat under with his Manga. Natsume wasn't there, but an apple eating Youichi was.

Mikan beamed and ran towards the young kid, who looked up and stared at her blankly, he finsihed his apple and threw it at her head, and she cried out smally. Mikan glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Youichi knew why she had come, that's why he had been waiting for 2 hours and 15 minutes 3 seconds exactly. He had counted.

Damn, he's smart at maths! (Wish I was...)

"Hey, Youichi Higurashi! How could you do that to your senior! Respect, you need to learn that like that cursed Natsume-Kun!" Mikan cried out shrilly, un0-aware of Natsume sitting up in the tree, listening in on the rather interessting conversation Mikan was causing. He put his hand under his chin, thinking she was a complete idiot.

"Natsume isn't cursed. Anyway, you were looking for me, is it story time? I'm impatient and I want my story. Or I will curse this tree to burn and for you to burn with it." Youichi said, no emotion in his voice as Mikan gasped and sat next to him, trying not to go near him as he took a banana out of his pocket and started to peel it, eating the banana as Mikan stared at him warily. He was one freaky kid! No doubt about it at all!

"Er... Sure, well, it's now the second half as you know, but the evil guy, Shikaku, does alot of treachorous planning in this one. It includes some kidnapping, which involves you, alot. Natsume has to reveal his secret and Mikan, she has something to think about." Mikan explained as Youichi blinked. He liked this idea, and he looked up at the branch above him and stared at Natsume, who nodded. He wanted the story to continue quickly, he liked this idea aswell.

Youichi staed at Mikan who smiled as he nodded, waiting for her to continue, and she giggled as she looked at his cute pretty boy face. Mikan then coughed into her hand and threw her pigtails over her shoulders. She loved telling her stories!

"Okay, so then, continued, back to Natsume, Mikan, Youichi and Shikaku, who are in as much trouble as anybody else in the town..." Mikan said as Youichi stared at her, and so, the story begins...

**HERE IS THE CONTINUED STORY, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT...**

_"I only act this way because I don't want her to find out, I want her to think I'm normal. She'll be safe if I don't give it away, or she'll just run, like the others who I thought were my friends..." Natsume said to himself sadly as he watched her walk away. Sadly, he turned around, unknowing to him that Shikaku had heard everything because he was spying, and he grinned. He could use it as evidence..._

_Mikan was smiling as she hummed and washed the dishes for their dinner, she put the plates on the counter and then dried them carefully before putting them away and sighing happily. Mikan kept thinking of Natsume, and it made her smile brightly all the time._

_She really wanted to see him again. But ofcourse, Shikaku would throw a fit and get in the way. Mikan hated guys like that because Shikaku thought he knew best all the time. Stuipid, inconsiderate evil man, that's what he was._

_Mikan looked outside the window, looking at the tree and she smiled as she remembered playing around it. Mikan then put a plate down and walked towards the door, opening it and walking outside to the Sakura tree, and she sat under it. She wasn't really afraid, it was a sunny day so what could happen? Nothing, she smiled and leaned back against it._

_"Suich a beautiful day, I want to stay here, forever." Mikan whispered, closing her eyes and laying there peacefully as the wind played with her hair. Mikan smiled inwardly, then remembered how her mom had let the wind blow her hair and how she had sat under the tree. It was a habit of her mothers. Mikan opened her eyes and looked at her lap sadly._

_Mikan quickly stood up and brushed off her skirt, she wanted to cry, but she was in public, so she wouldn't even dare. She walked towards the cottage and closed the door after her as someone watched, eyes glinting as he chuckled and scratched the tree's with his finger nails. (V. Treachorous, ya think?)_

_"Oh Mikan, so happy, so beautiful... One day, your smile will be mine. But first, to uncover a secret..." said a males voice, (guess who?), and he laughed again as he turned around, and started walking through a dark forest as the blackness covered him more, he was taking a short cut to a certain person's house._

_Youichi was gladly playing with his puppy in the garden as girls Natsume and Mikan's age passed their garden gate and giggled, pointing at him and waving as they blushed, exclaiming how cute he was and that whoever his brother was, they would be surely as hot as the cute kid!_

_Youichi ignored them, he hated all their stupid girly comments. Natsume didn't like them either, that's why he stayed inside. Natsume folded hios arms and grumbled as he sat at the kitchen table while he heard giggles from girls, all admiring Youichi. They were so predictable, he thought. They always cooed anyone cuter than they were._

_"Go away! No hags alloweed! You're scaring me! Natsume hates ugly girls like you!" Natsume heard Youichi yell from outside as all the girls gasped, then giggled again, thinking he was just being rawdy. Natsume growled and suddenly stood up, walking to the door and outside as he glared at the girls who looked at him, and started to blush madly as they giggled and pointed, commenting on how he looked._

_"Hey! Get out of here, you're scaring my little brother! Don't harass us you witches! Youichi, are you alright?" Natsume asked as Youichi looked at him, tears in the boy's large eyes and Natsume hugged him as Youichi cried and pointed towards the ladies as they screamed in unison and they swonned at Youichi and Natsume's brotherly love._

_"Th-They are scawy! I don't like those ugly butt's, Natsume kill them, like you did to that other girl who wouldn't leave you alone!" Youichi yelled as he cried, and the girls stopped swooning and giggeliong, they gasped and stared at him in horror as Natsume glared at them. They suddenly started to back away, then they ran off, screaming loudly in fright._

_Youichi wiped his eyes and then grinned, high-fiving Natsume as they grinned and watched the girls run away. Natsume stared at Youichi with interesst._

_"Nice work Youichi. Did you use the eye drops, like I said?" Natsume asked, and Youichi nodded, taking out a small bottle with clear liquid in it saying EYE DROPS on the label, and Youichi grinned as his eyes sparkled._

_"Yep, good old eye drops always work! Those girls really did scream and run faster than the last ones did in the other town, didn't they?" Youichi asked, and Natsume nodded then stood up and started to walk back into the house as Youichi watched him, then played with the puppy again, thinking about Natsume, with Mikan in that river._

_They had looked kind of... sweet, together. He poked out his tongue then grinned. He knew Natsume had a soft spot for the maiden, she was okay, and at least she didn't always comment on how they looked. She seemed nice and would be a good friend for Natsume. But Youichi was worried at how she would react to Natsume's big secret._

_"Natsume has to learn to trust people for once, but... I guess he's trusted too many people to trust someone else, but Mikan, she might change everything..." Youichi said as he played with his puppy, unaware of eyes on him as he scratched his puppies ears then sighed and was ready to stand up and leave, but somebody came up behind him and suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, a hand covering Youichi's mouth so that he couldn't scream. Shikaku dragged him away towards the dark forest._

_Youichi struggled as he was dragged into darkness, and he heard someone cackeling to himself. He recognized the snitchey voice as Shikaku's. and he suddenly glared and bit the guys hand, making Shikaku yell in pain and curse as Youichi punched him in the stomach and started running forward, screaming for help._

_"Help! Someone, Shikaku is... Mmph!" Youichi's voice was muffeled by Shikaku's hand again as Shikaku grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards as Youichi fell on the ground and hit his head on a tree root as Shikaku glared at him._

_"Hey, brat! Stop running or I might hurt you! And your pretty face might turn into a pounded one any time soon! So shut up and don't say anything or move!2 Shikaku snapped, making Youichi sit up and he started to tie Youichi to the tree as Youichi came round and stared, he gasped when he found himself bound tightly to a large tree. Shikaku grinned and wiped his hands on his shirt._

_"Heh, good boy. Now then, to stop your face from getting mushed up... Tell me, what is this secret natsume wants to keep from my darling Mikan?" Shikaku asked as Youichi glared at him, wishing to hit him, he was bound to the tree too tightly, though, ao he stuck his tongue out._

_Shikaku laughed._

_"Ahahahahaha! No time for jokes, boy. Now tell me! What is your cursed brothers secret! Tell me or you die and he will be left in sorrow all of his life, because I will kill Mikan aswell!" Shikaku yelled as Youichi stared at him, blinking. He glared at Shikaku again. He hated the baka._

"Mikan, what's the secret? Can you tell me?" - Youichi

"No, Youichi. It's meant to be a suprise. I don't want to spoil it for you now, do I?" - Mikan.

"..." - Youichi

"Okay, time to continue, cutie!" - Mikan (hugging hiom to death, in her dreams...)

_"Why should I tell a snitch like you? If I die he will kill you, and what's that girl Mikan got to do with all this? Do you think you own her or something?" Youichi snapped, and Shikaku hardened his glared and started to circle the tree as Youichi watched him, glaring all the way. Shikaku stopped in front of him and grinned._

_"Why, correct little boy. Mikan is the prettiest girl here, as you may have guessed, and I do own her! She refused to marry me, so I have sworn revenge on that stupid little brat! I need Natsume's secret to make her realise what a coward he is and how unloved he seems to be. Nobody but you loves him! And you know it! How can she love someone like him? He has no feelings, I do!" Shikaku yelled as Youichi gasped and his eyes widened. He hadn't thought that Mikan would be like the others, but maybe she was. He sighed and looked at the ground, Shikaku grinned. He was so treachorous!_

_"No! Natsume does have feelings, he just doesn't want anyone but me to get close to him because he's scared that everyone else will push him away! Don't hurt him, please! He has a heart and I don't want it to be broken! I will not tell you Natsume's secret! Never!" Youichi yelled as Shikaku frowned, and walked towards him. He picked up a block of wood, and..._

_**(Not appropriate for children under 6 years...)**_

_Shikaku hit Youichi on the head with it, causing Youich's forehead to bleed and his ear and nose. Youichi gasped as Shikaku threw the wood to the ground and growled, snorting as Youichi's head fell onto his shoulder and he stared at the ground, tears in his eyes. Shikaku made him lift his head and he glared into the young boys eyes._

_"You tell me now, or I will kill you with a knife, and then I will leave you in the river to taint it with you stupid, cursed blood! Tell me!" Shikaku yelled as Youichi stared at him, tears filling his eyes, he was going top get badly hurt now, he had to do something. He felt Shikaku slap him across the face and he gasped, coughing then looking up._

_**( Children may read now...)**_

_"I, I... Natsume was born with this curse to turn into an ugly monster! He willscare people, that's why he has no friends! He's scared that he will make Mikan cry and run from him! He doesn't want to lose her!" Youichi cried out, coughing as Shikaku grinned, clapping his hands and walking around,t hen he turned back to Youichi and his eyes twinkeled._

_"FinallY! Mikan will be mine! She will be on her knee's, begging to marry me! I will have my revenge! Tell me, boy, how do you make him into his monstorus form?" Shikaku asked, grabbing Youichi's shirt collar as Youichi whimpered, and turned his head away. He couldn't lie, or Natsume would be in danger, along with Mikan._

_"You have to take away his ring! His ring keeps him human, he'll get stressed and won't turn into a human until the ring comes onto hsi finger again!" Youichi yelled, and Shikaku grinned, letting him go and throwing him down as Youichi gasped, Shikaku tarted walking away and Youichi stared at him with a blur._

_"Hey... What about jme?" Youichi cried out as Shikaku stopped, then turned as he grinned, Youichi didn't like that grin, not at all._

_"You... You will be left here to rot! You made your mistake, you will die here! Natsume will die, too! I will slaughter him so that Mikan has no choice but to marry me! Goodbye, I will see you in hell!" Shikaku yelled, running off as Youichi stared in horror, then bowed his head sadly as he cried, he had let his brother down._

_Now nothing could stop Shikaku from carrying out his treachorus plan..._

_Shikaku was walking down the pathway ansd through the market center, looking for Natsume who was in his house, worrying about Youichi, who had suddenly left without a word to him. Then he noticed Shikaku walked down the pathway. Natsume had a feeling that Shikaku had someting to do with Youichi's disappearence. He got up and ran out of his house, Shikaku stopped to stare at him._

_"Hey, Shikaku! I have a question, where's Youichi and what have you done with him, you sly mug of a man!2 Natsume snapped as Shikaku raised an eyebrow and grinned, turning to look at him as Natsume stopped at the gate and folded his arms. Shikaku chuckled._

_"Oh, Natsume, I was looking for you. Don't worry, your brother is in the forest, I'll take you to him, you stupid man!" Shikaku snapped, suddenly catching Natsume by the ear and dragging him away as Natsume tried to brake free, but Shikaku held his arm then and gripped it rather tightly. Natsume was ready to kick the idiot._

_"Hey! Let go of me, where are we going, you jerk! Ow!" Natsume yelled, ready to bite Shikaku who dragged him and then he dragged Natsume to the woods near Mikan's house, where she was in the living room, drawing or reading or even sewing. Natsume growled and lashed out at Shikaku, who threw him against a tree, then dragged him towards Mikan's house._

_"You brat! Well, I will show Mikan who you really are once and for all! Then you will die and live in hell with your good for nothing brat of a brother! MIKAN!" Shikaku yelled, and Mikan heard it all the way from Timbuckto. She looked up and walked to the door, opening it and seeing Shikaku dragging Natsume by his arm. She gasped and ran to her gate, ready to open it. But Shikaku stopped her as he grinned and she took a step back, not liking his scary grin._

_He looked like he would commit murder._

_"Hello, Mikan. Prepare to watch this, because you will be begging me to marry you on your knee's once I show you this little idiots true form! You will not love him anymore! He will also die!" Shikaku yelled, thrusting Natsume forward as Mikan stared at Shikaku, a hand over her mouth. Was he drunk?_

_"Shikaku... I don't understand... What are you doing? Let Natsume go or I will... I will personally kill you! Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan cried out, but as she ran towards Natsume, Shikaku pushed her away and she fell under the Sakura tree, gasping as Shikaku looked at Natsume's ring, and grinned, he started to pull it off..._

_"Hey! What are you... What are you doing!" Natsume yelled in shock as Shikaku grinned and stared at Mikan, then Natsume who had his eyes wide with shock. Mikan stared in horror as Shikaku slipped the ring off and laughed, dropping it to the ground._

_"This! Behold, Mikan! Natsume Hyuuga, in all his glory!" Shikaku yelled, laughing as Natsume put his hands on his head and roared, starting to change as Mikan gasped, her eyes widening as Natsume changed from a human... into a monster. Mikan stared at him in horror as he looked at her and saw face, he then ran as Shikaku laughed._

_"Natsume..." Mikan whispered as she stared, then she slowly stood up as the sky started to roar with thunder, and it started to turn gray and rain. Shikaku grinned and ran towards her, grabbing her arm as She stared and gasped, trying to run away._

_"No! You will stay, and you will beg! I have proven that Natsume Hyuuga can not love! YUou will beg, BEG1 You will beg to marry me!" Shikaku yelled as he threw Mikan to the ground and she screamed, trying to get up, but he grabbed her head and tried to make her bow as he pulled her hair and she cried out for him to stop, getting wet and muddy. Shikaku tried hard to make her bow, but she resisted and she started crying in pain and regret._

_Regret for letting Natsume run away like that, regret for letting him see her horror struck face when he didn't want to. She looked up at Shikaku, tears in her eyes as the ran fell on them and the thunder boomed. He grinned twistedly as she bowed her head, shoulders shaking._

_"No... I won't! You got it all wrong, Shikaku! Do you think that I will run from Natsume because he's a monster? Do you! You do not know what true love is, because you have no feelings! I don't know what it is, either, but I know that it's about staying by someone no matter what! I will find true love one day! But right now I have to stick by my friend! Monster or no monster! I hate you and I will never beg or marry you!" Mikan yelled, suddenly kicking Shikaku in the shins and standing up as he yelled in pain and started hopping around, Mikan started to run as Shikaku yelled after her, running aswell._

_He looked mad and murderous. If he couldn't have Mikan... No one could._

_Mikan had tears down her eyes as she ran towards the woods through the rain, Natsume in his human form and then changing into his monster form going through her head. Shikaku had planned it, to try and destroy her barrier of friendship for Natsume, but he had thought she... loved him._

_Mikan shook her head and kept on running as she roughly wiped her eyes, hearing roars of pain and sorrow as she drew closer, it was Natsume. She also heard the screams of a young boy. The screams of Youichi. Mikan's eyes widened and realised something. To get to Natsume and his secret... Shikaku would have to hurt Youichi. She gasped and ran faster, brambles of tree's and roots tripping her and scratching her as she ran towards the screaming boy. She called out his name again and again. He screamed back to her and she came towards a large tree, a weak and limp body tied to it._

_Mikan screamed his name again and ran towards Youichi, untieing him as fast as she could, then hugging the boy as he sobbed onto her wet shoulder and she held him close, then he looked at her as she cried aswell, willing herself never to let the kid go._

_"Mikan! Mikan, Natsume was hurt by that man! He wanted to kill Natsume, he left me for dead! Mikan I'm scared! I don't want him to hurt Natsume or you! Don't let him get away with this!" Youichi cried as Mikan held him close to her, then looked at his eyes and saw the love he had for both her and Natsume. She hugged him tightly again and cried as he cried also._

_"Don't worry, I won't ever let him hurt you, but we need to find Natsume, he looked so hurt when he transformed and I just stared! We need to get him to realise that i am his friend through and through, no matter what!" Mikan cried out, and Youichi suddenly pulled away, staring at her. Had she really meant it, he stared at her and blinked as tears fell down her face. She looked hurt, but he saw that she truly did care about Natsume, he opened his mouth,_

_"You... You don't care about his... form? Do you? You're different from them, you really do want to be his friend..." Youichi whispered, and Mikan nodded, then heard Natsume roar and she gasped as thunder broke, she picked Youichi up and started to run as fast as she could towards the direction of Natsume's pain filled roars. Shikaku, he was already near Natsume..._

"Mikan... I don't like Shikaku, he's a really bad man. Why does he hate Natsume so much?" - Youichi

"Because Natsume and Mikan don't know they love each other yet, but he is jealous because Mikan wants to be Natsume's friend. He is a very possesive man and will try and make Mikan marry him, no matter what. Even if he has to kill her just so that no one else can have her." - Mikan

"So you still have that crush on Natsume?" - Youichi

"... Youichi, I'm not going to answer that." - Mikan.

"So you do?" - Youichi.

"... Shut up, Youichi" - Mikan

_Shikaku was standing behind a tree, watching Natsume as the monster cut down tree's and roared in pain, he would have to move again and try and hide himself again. He hated that. He cut off tree branches as Shikaku grinned to himself, taking out a rather long knife as Natsume roared again in pain._

_"Stay where you are! You miserable thing, stay!" Shikaku suddenly yelled out, and he descended towards Natsume who stopped and looked up at Shikaku, the knife in his sworn enemies hand. He stared at it for a moment then hung his head, feeling no need to live any longer. Shikaku grinned and neared him. Natsume was depressed and would sooner die than live, because no one loved him._

_"Ha! Given up, monster! Good, because Mikan hates you, she thinkls your ugly! You smell of dead flesh and you ahve no heart! She says your best off dead, that's why she told me to go and slaughter you! How does it feel, to be unloved? Oh wait... You can'#t FEEL!" Shikaku yelled as he laughed and raised his sword high above his head as Natsume looked at him again, then hung his head again as Shikaku grinned, and started to bring the sword down,_

_but a large branch was thrown at him and the sword flew out of his hands, cutting him as he gasped and looked around to see Mikan, Youichi in her arms as she glared at him, and Natsume looked up to see her. Mikan stared at him and put Youichi down, running towards Natsume and falling on her knee's as she stared at him, her wet fringe in her eyes as he stared at her. She put her arms around his arm, and he growled as she stared at him._

_"Don't fight, Natsume. I don't want you to die! AAAARGH!" she screamed, as Natsume suddenly threw her over to a tree and she slowly got up, staring at him shakily as Shikaku's eyes widened, and he glared at Natsume, who looked at him and glared aswell. But he couldn't believe Mikan. Youichi stood up, and Mikan ran towards him again._

_"Natsume! Believe me! I do want to be your friend! Don't fight me, I want you to live! I don't care what you look like! It's what's inside that really counts," Mikan yelled, but she was thrown against another tree as Shikaku grinned, then picked up his knife and walked towards Natsume, who saw him and bared his teeth as Shikaku laughed,_

_"You think you scare me, you ugly monster! Well, you've killed Mikan for me! You killed her pride! I don't know how she could fall in love with an ugly thing like you! You don't belong in a place with us! You deserve to die! No one cares about you!" Shikaku yelled, and he threw his sword at Natsume, who dodged it when he suddenly heard Mikan call his name in a loud scream. He stared over at her and saw tears in her eyes. Then he felt a small arm wrap around his, and he stared down at Youichi, who looked at him,_

_"Natsume! How many people have ran after you when they realized you were a monster? No one! If Mikan never liked you, she would have never ran after you and saved me! Shikaku is jealous! He wants yus all dead! Natsume, open your eyes and see that Mikan likes you! She wants to be your friend!" Youichi yelled, and Natsume's eyes widened as he stared at Youichi, then over at Mikan who was laying under the tree, rain falling on her as she sared at him, thunder cracked above them, and she gasped, he saw how scared she was. He started to move towards her._

_Shikaku wasn't having any of that._

_"No! Mikan is mine!" Shikaku yelled, jumping onto Natsume's back and trying to pokje his eyes, but Natsume roared and threw him off, throwing him against the tree that Mikan was underneath, and they heard something suddenly crack, and Mikan yelled out in fright. The tree Branch would fall on top of them if they didn't move soon!_

_"Natsume help! The tree branch is going to kill us!" Mikan yelled, and Natsume suddenly sprang forward and caught her in his arms, and he sprang away as Shikaku gasped, and screamed when the large branch fell on him..._

_Natsume picked up Youichi and then carried Mikan back to the field where they had met for the first day they had seen each other. He lay her beside the lake, and she stared up at him, then she sta up and put her arm around his, and tears filled her eyes as he stared at her. She really did care about him, despit his image. He let her hold his arm as she cried, then she looked up at him._

_"Natsume... Natsume don't get mad... Believe me, I do like you, I like you so much... I can't let you die, Natsume... My heart aches when you get hurt! Natsume, I love you!" Mikan yelled out, suddnely flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly as he gasped, and Youichi fell into the lake. That was a shock from her, and Natsume suddenly put his clawed hand on her shoulder, and he glowed, turning back into human Natsume. (he has no shirt on! NYAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_Natsume looked at her and pulled away from the hug as he stared into her eyes and she stared into his, the sun suddenly appearing in the clouded skies. They stared at each other as Youichi stayed under the water, then Natsume closed his eyes, and leaned closer to her, capturing her lips in his (I'm loving this!) and kissing her as she responded, and held his hands then wrapped her arms around his neck in romantic kiss/embrace, and Youichi's head broke the surface and he grinned, his eeys shining._

_"Finally, love at last. God blessus, every one," he said as he gotup and ran towards them, and they broke away, staring at each other lovingly, then Mikan embraced him again and he lifted her in the air, and started to carry her bridal style towards the field gate, and she smiled as he carried her, Youichi following them:_

_"I love you, too. How about I ask for a proposal? Me, you, marriage? Our initials carved on a certain Sakura tree standing right outside you cottage?" Natsume asked, and Mikan smiled as he climbed the fence, she was still in his arms! (swoon!) and she nodded, staring at him and her eyes shined._

_"Ah, I'll say I do." she said, then she giggled as he kissed her again, and Youichi rolled his eyes, grinning and wolf whisteling, ready to mess up the romance like normal! He started whisteling louder and danced around them like a little leprichaun! (is that spelt right...?)_

_"Mikan et Natsume, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-..." he stopped when Natsume suddenly put Mikan down, and started running after Youichi in Chibbi form , Youichi laughing his head off as Mikan smiled in her chibbi form, her cheeks all red from the kiss as Natsume threw things at Youichio, yelling._

_"You finish that and you will die! Brat get here!" Natsume yelled as Youichi laughed, and Mikan started carving hers and Natume's initials on the tree..._

**THE END...**

"C'est fini! How was that, Youichi? Not to boring, not to sleepy?" Mikan asked, and Youichi shrugged, then poked her in the ribs before standing up. That was a rather interessting story, but he wouldn't say it. What was Natsume's opinion? Mikan followed Youichi as he walked away.

Not much to say, Youichi thought it was really good and hoped the next story would be brilliant. Doubtful, coming from Mikan Sakura.

Natsume jumped out of the tree and put his hands in his pockets, atching mikan and Youichi walk away. He thought it was good all in all. But he would keep that opinion to himself, he started to walk towards the classes, unaware of Koko following him, grinning and laughing as he read the fire weilders thoughts happily.

"**That was good, she has a talent for fairytales... Plus, she's kinda cute... WHAT AM I THINKING?" **Natsume thought, shaking his head and stopping at a door as he hit his head, then continued walking as he sighed, then he stopped in his tracks when a voice came into his head.

**_"Oh, Natsume! You have the hots for Mikan! Wait till school hears this! Mikana nd Natsume! Well, it was an interessting story, I heard all of them and they are great! But hearing you having the hots for Mikan Sakura is priceless! I'm gonna tell Hotaru" _**came a shrill and happy Koko's voice as Natsume suddenly started to roast and he turned around, glaring at Koko who grinned and gave him the peace sign, then running as Natsume formed a fire ball in his hand, running after the hyper pshycic kid.

"KOKOROYOMI GET BACK HERE AND DIE! TELL HOTARU AND YOU WILL NEVER GET TO MARRY ANYONE! YOU WILL NEVER GET TO HEAR ANOTHER STORY AND YOU WILL GO TO HELL! GET BACK HERE KOKO!" Natsume yelled as he ran after Kokoroyomi, who was laughing as he ran off,

"Hotaru! Natsume..." Koko yelled, but he was cut off by Natsume tackeling him to the floor, and making Koko permanently bald...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well there you go! How was it? Oh yeah, Thanks for reviews! Now I have a reason to live! Remember, 1 review 1 chapter full of... Mikan Natsume romance! Arigatou, Danke, Merci et Thank you! Aureviour my darlings! blows kisses to imaginary friends

Melanie: What the heck are you doing?

Me: Oh MELANIE! Everyone, this Melanie, my evil half! Right?

Melanie:...

Mario: Hey there! Whoop! Kelly-Chan!

Me: Mario! Oh and peeps, Mario is a girl, this is my cool form, you come out most of the time, right?

Mario: Yeah!

Melanie: Go away... I hate you!

Me: Awww... I LUBS YOU TOO!

Bambi: NATSUME I LUBS YOU! YOUICHI I LUBS YOU MORE!

Me/Mario/Melanie: Hyper Fan Girl... SWEAT DROPS

Merrissabella: Huh? Where you go? BAMBI!

Me: That's Merry, for shortening her name! Your my GIRLY side with evil flare!

Merry: You got dat right!

Khiara: There... You go, baby hello bye bye YAY!

Melanie: St... The baby came out... YOU SHOULD BE IN BED, DAMN BRAT!

Me: No swearing! hits Melanie on the head with block of wood plus some gum. Yum... Gum...

Khiara: Kelly-Chan says lubs you lots and lots... Goodnightie!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. My Genie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or my flying toaster from AMYTYVILLE!

Me: I'm so sowwy for not updating sooner! I have not been a good girl! WAAAH! me bad bad bad!

Mumu: Oh, Kelly-Chan? weren't you busy with school? And you had that thing where you didn't wanna write for some time, right? You found it so hard because your friend was depressed...

Me: YES! MUMU-SAMA! WAAAAH!

Summary: Mikan tells Youichi her latest story about a Genie who falls in love with a human boy, and when she falls in love with him, she finds out how she really became a Ggenie! This is told when Yoichi is in the hospital wing and Mikan finds out that Youichi has a little crush!

Chapter Six: My Genie!

"Youichi? Are you awake?" whispered a small voice as she looked round the door sadly, it was Mikan, and she was staring at the white blanketed bed in the hospital bed which Youichi was laying in. Youichi had recently broken his arm and ankle because he had fallen out of a tree when a small girl had walked past. Mikan had been really worried.

"I'm here. What do you want, ugly?" Youichi asked gruffly, and Mikan suddenly beamed as she looked up, walking in fast mode and sweeping young (poor poorp) Yyouichi into a loving hug. More like a loving death sentence. Youichi was just lucky that Mikan hadn't tried to KISS him! Slowly, he was turning purple, then Mikan let him go and she turned red because Youichi had nearly died during her sweet (ish) embrace.

"Oh, Yyouichi! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh, give me a hug!" Mikan cried out, swooping her arms in the air to give Youichi another death hug, but he wouldn't chance it, he ducked out of the way and Mikan blinked dimly, hanging in mid air, then suddenly she fell onto the bed as Youichi grinned. He was tempted to kick her, too bad his ankle was broken.

"No way in hell, haggy. I'm not dieing from death hugs by you. Now... what are yopu doing here? I don't really want visitors at the mome..." Youichi shut his mouth as his eyes drifted over to the door, and Mikan turned around, seeing a small pink haired little girl with big brown eyes standing behind the door shyly, then she held up some red posies and pink blossoms in her small hands. She blinked her large eyes as she stared at Youichi.

"These, are for... You?" she said smally, walking towards Youichi and holding out the flowers. Mikan stared at the girl, who was really cute. She turned to look at Youichi, and she gasped when she sat that he was blushing! Youichi slowly took the flowers from the little girl and she tilted her head, then smiled before skipping away as Mikan rubbed her eyes.

Youichi tried to hide his blush, he would hate Mikan picking on him because he liked someone! Especially a girl who was older than him! (only by a little...)

"Hey, your blushing! Is she your girlfriend? What's her name? What's her alice?" Mikan asked in excitement as Youichi's cheeks returned to their natural pale colour. He glared at Mikan as he put the flowers on his bedside table. She wouldn't leave him alone until he told her, so he told her.

"Her names Khiara, and she's a friend! Khiara is only a few months older than I am amd she goes to the DA class, her alice is also evil spirits, but sometimes they possess her body. She has learning difficulties and has only just learned to how to speak. She seems to smile alot, though." Youichi explained, glaring at Mikan as she blinked then smiled.

She thought it was sweet! Youichi had a crush on a pretty little girl!

"Awwww! Youichi, you're finally falling in love! Hey, you should teach Natsume-Kun how to fall in love, right? Well then... How about another story? You seem bored, and I like this one! Can I tell, can I?" she asked, smiling and using her puppy dog eyes on him, which was actually no use at all, but Youichi had grown quite fond of her stories, and so had Natsume. Speaking of the fire weilder... He was sitting behind the screen, listening.

"You'll say it anyway... Go on then, as long as you make it good! Go!" Youichi snapped, and Mikan giggled, quickly getting a chair and sitting on it, making herself comfy. She was so excited! He would hear her newest story creation! But... Mikan really wanted Natsume to hear it. The stories she told made her feel closer to him.

Sweet, sweet love...

"Okay! This stories about a Genie who falls in love with her new master, and when he falls in love with her, she starts to remember her past and how she became a Genie, then, she gets a choice... Once upon a time..." Mikan started as she smiled happily, blinking as Youichi lay there, listening to her newest story...

**AND SO WE BEGIN...**

_"Hey! Get away from me!" cried out a raven haired boy as someone smiled and flew after him. Natsume Hyuuga didn't know why, but this ditzy idiotic brunnette was... Flying after him? He was freaked out, but she was the one who he had saved from drowning, she was weird, like her clothes._

_The girl stopped in front of him and stared at him, smiling as he glared, she wouldn't let him go now._

_"I can't. I'm Mikan, your Genie! You saved me from drowning so now, I am at your bidding! You get 5 wishes, yes 5! But use the all wisely!" Mikan giggeled as he stared at her and arched an eyebrow. Natsume stared at his arm, then pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming and now he had an aching arm._

_"Ow! God dammit! So... I have 5 wishes? First wish, go away froever and leave me alone! You're annoying!" Natsume snapped as Mikan folded her arms and sat in the air, staring at him then rolling her eyes and sighing, This boy was more stubborn than the others she had been a Genie too. He seemed to hate her._

_She shook her head and smiled curtly._

_"Sorry, no can do. Genies have to stay withtheir new assigned masters until their final wish is granted. I would love to go, but it's the rules. You're such an idiot!" Mikan cried out, following him to his room as Natsume tried to slam his bedroom door shut, but she just floated through the door. Was she a dumb ghost?_

_Natsume grumbled and tried to lock himself in his bathroom, it didn't work. What could he do to get some privacy? He needed the toilet and a shower, but she wasn't going. Mikan grinned and lay on her back in the air._

_"You're really stubborn. I mean, I come to give you like, 5 wishes and you don't care? You seem to have no heart." Mikan sighed as Natsume glared at her, then turned around and pointed to the door. The brunnette didn't get what he was saying through body language. He glared and stamped a foot._

_"Hey, get out. I don't want you in here, so go away before I call the cops on you." Natsume growled, pointing to the door as Mikan grinned and folded her amrs, shaking her head like he was some kind of idiot._

_"What you gonna say? 'Oh hi, Cops? Can I say that there is this stupidly cute GENIE in my apartment! You won't be able to see her but I'm no nutter!' Geez, sir! You gotta plan this out!" Mikan snapped, hands on her hips as Natsume glared at her and opened the door, indicating for her to go out._

_"Look, shut it and go. I need my bath and I won't have it with some dumb little girl in here, Genie or not. Now go." Nnatsume growled, and Mikan giggled, floating towards him. She put her hands on his face and grinned as he blinked, wishing he could push her away. She smiled and stared into his eyes._

_"What, afraid I might see something? Okay then, but I'm staying. I'll only go if you use up all your wishes. See ya when you're done!" Mikan said as she grinned and flew out, Natsume slammed the door shut and locked it as he stomped towards his bath and set it to warm water. He then climbed into the bath._

_Mikan was floating around his bed room and sitting on his bed. She hadn't been in a bed since... Forever! Mikan knew what her quest was, to find a human true love without wishing for it, then she would be able to recall her own past and become an angel. Others had done it, but she hadn't. Mikan floated towards a desk and looked on it._

_Cell phone, lap top, pencils, work... Normal stuff, a Manga, and a... Photo frame with a picture in it? Mikan stared at it and carefully picked it up, staring at it. Natsume wasn't really the kind of guy to keep pictures. She stared at the photo and saw the picture of a small girl with a young Natsume who was hugging her._

_"Hm, so this is the guy with a girl? I wonder if it's his girlfriend? She certainly looks pretty..." Mikan said, then she heard something and put the picture down as she walked to the bathroom door. She heard what Natsume was wishing outloud to himself. She would have to grant it for him._

_"Damn, I wish that I could get that Bank job, I mean they wouldn't let me the last time because all I did was punch the manager..." Natsume mumbled, when Mikan suddenly appeared, smiling as Natsume shrieked (yes, he shrieks) and got a towel, but Mikan covere her eyes and turned around, hands on her hips._

_"Don't worry, I didn't see anything, relax. I only came to grant your wish. And it has been granted. Tomorrow you'll get a call from the manager and he'll give you your job, but remember this, Natsume. Never wish out loud when you don't really need it, because it could bring misfortune or sorrow." Mikan said, sighing the teleporting away as Natsume threw the towel down and sighed, relaxing in the bath as Mikan sat on his bed, looking at the photo and smiling._

_She really thought this guy would be special! _

"Oh dear... Another crush stricken story. How long have you loved him, Mikan? Tell me? Auntie Hotaru would love to hear this..." - Youichi

"Look who's talking, Higurashi, wouldn't it be just peachy if Hotaru suddenly discovered that Youichi Higurashi had a little crush on an _older_ girl!" - Mikan

"... Damn you, Sakura. Now you have an advantage..." - Youichi

"Yeah, I do. Now then, shall we continue?" - Mikan

"..." Youichi

"I thought so," Mikan

_It had been a few weeks since Mikan had come into Natsume's life, he had only wished twice, first for his job then his next wish for his best friend to get better. Mikan never saw him smile, though. If she could have wished, she would have wished to bring him happiness. Mikan sat on the staircase, waiting for Natsume to come home from work._

_The door opened and she suddenly flew into the air and flew towards him, smiling as he slammed the door shut and thre his jacket onto his couch, Mikan followed him into the kitchen and Natsume stuck his head into the refridgerator. Mikan sat in the air and stared at him._

_"Natsume... What's wrong?" Mikan asked happily as Natsume looked up and glared at her, then sat down on the table and stared at her, hate filled into his eyes. Mikan gasped and had never seen so much hate filled into one persons eyes. Natsume stood up and walked towards the stairs, ready to go to his room._

_Mikan followed him, she hated to see him down. She teleported into hsi room and he sat at his desk, picking up the picture frame and staring at it. Mikan watched him, tears filling in his eyes as he stared at the young girl, then he looked up at Mikan who stared at him, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't because she wasn't human._

_"Natsume... What's wrong? Did your girlfriend dump you? Did she hurt your heart?" Mikan asked, landing on the ground and staring at him, Natsume looked at her in confusion, then realised that she was talking about the girl, he shook his head._

_"No, she wasn't my girlfriend, I have never had a girlfriend. That's my little sister, Sumire... She died today. She died in a Car crash, I have to look after her son now, Youichi..." Natsume mumbled, wiping away his tears as Mikan stared at him, and gasped. A car crash? That seemed to ring a bell for her,_

_"Natsume, I'm so sorry! I wish I could do something, I really do!" Mikan cried out, but Natsume looked at her in hope and suddenly stood up, Mikan flew into the air as he stared at her, he had been kinder over the past weeks, she had grown to like him._

_"Then bring her back, please! Mikan, you can grant me a wish to bring her back! PLEASE!" Natsume cried out, Mikan stared at him as he sta on the floor, shaking. It was dark, but she shook her head and walked towards the window. She then looked at him and shook her head sadly again._

_"I'm sorry... But I can't. You know I would bring her back, but I can't. Genies can not bring back the dead, if we could... I would be alive today," Mikan whispered, and Natsume looked up and stared at her, she nodded and walked towards him, falling on her knee's and wrapping her arms around him in embrace as he stared and blinked, then she started to speak,_

_"I'm sorry for your loss, but it is true, us Genies are dead. If we could have brought anyone from the dead, there would be no Geines left to grant wishes... Natsume, did you know that if I want to become an angel, I will have to find you someone to love, and if I can't find you a person to love before all your wishes run out, I have to find another person to find a love for. You know... I want you to be happy," Mikan said as she smiled, and Natsume then put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Mikan stared at the window as Natsume closed his eyes,_

_"I'm sorry... For making you worry, I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you... But, I will try to help you become an angel, I will try hard to find love, for you... I promise." Natsume whispered, and Mikan gasped, then looked at him and smiled a little, letting him go as he stood up. He looked at her and shook his head,_

_"I wish that I was happier with my life..." Natsume said, and Mikan smiled as she nodded, granting his wish then floating out of the room and onto the roof as she looked at the crescent moon, then sighed and shook her head, a feather floated down from the sky and she looked at it, wishing that she could pick it up._

_"I know it's wrong... But I can't help it... I have betrayed my master's orders from the day I became a Genie..." Mikan said as she sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her knee's as she watched the moon shine brightly, dark clouds passing by as Natsume lay in his room, thinking._

_He only had 2 wishes left now..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Natsume wasn't happy that morning, he was angry because his manager had suspended him from work and that Youichi, his nephew, was ill and needed so much attention. He hadn't thought of asking Mikan to wish him to be healthy again. Mikan knew he was stressed, but she didn't bother to ask him anything._

_Until dinner time, but she made him angrier._

_"Natsume, what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this, it's like... It's kinda like you lost Sumire all over agai..." Mikan was suddenly cut off when Natsume suddenly threw his glass on the floor and Mikan's eyes widened, he looked at her and glared. His eyes were full of even more hatred than before._

_"Shut up! Just shut up! All I ever hear you talk about is stupid stuff! Don't bring up Sumire again! All you do is make things worse for me! You're so annoying! I wish I had never seen you! I wish you had never come into my life! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!" Natsume yelled, and Mikan gasped, shocked and sad. Then she closed her eyes and nodded. She looked up at the angry Natsume and shook her head, he had made his mistake._

_"Fine, your wish is granted. I will disappear, forever." Mikan whispered, and she suddenly disappeared as Natsume stared then blinked, he looked around, Mikan was nowhere. He looked at the glass on the floor and his eyes widened. He had made a mistake, he had forgotten what Mikan had told him some time ago..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"So, we can't wish for you Genies to disappear? Weird." Natsume had said as Mikan smiled and dried his hair for him because he had been in a rain storm. She laughed then stood up and shook her head,**_

_**"No, you can not wish for me to GO away, because then I can always return, but you can wish for me to disappear, that means I will die all over again, but I will become something else, like a blade of grass or a tree. I will never be able to return." Mikan had explained as he stared at her, then she flew out of the room as she hummed and smiled...**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_"No... Mikan, Mikan... Mikan, I wish... I wish... I WISH YOU COULD RETURN!" Natsume yelled, but nothing happened, he yelled again, and again and again. But Mikan never turned up again, he had wished for her to disappear. He had done the worst thing possible._

_He clutched his head and shook it, tears spilling down his face, she had been right about it, it was just like the day Sumire had died... He had lost another person he loved..._

_MEANWHILE..._

_"Mikan, you have been whisjhed to disappear, and now you will have to die once again. I don't think you know this but... You broke a rule while you were Mr. Natsume Hyuuga's Genie, you broke rule No. 1" said the head Genie, woman who had long blonde hair, but her eyes were all white. She decided who would become a Genie when they died and she changed them into angels when they had found their masters true love._

_Mikan nodded sadly as her master stared at her, she looked at the ground,_

_"Yes... I'm sorry," Mikan whispered, and the woman turned to something as she sighed, then looked at Mikan again._

_"You fell in love with a human, and you know what that means, you will be sent to the underworld, Mikan Sakura, you will never reveal your past, and..." the master stopped, and Mikan stared at her as she turned around and looked into some clear water, and she saw so0mething then turned back to Mikan and smiled a little,_

_"Mikan, you know what happens when a Genie's human master dies, right? The Genie has to take their masters last wish and grant a wish for themself. Just like your former Genie wished when you died." her master said, and Mikan gasped, staring. She felt everything fall, and she fell on her knee's, shaking._

_Her master looked at her and smiled. Natsume had died, then she gasped and looked up, something else had come up, the last message that Natsume had spoken. The head Genie looked at Mikan and sighed, looking at the ground, then she stood her up._

_"But... Wwe also have to give the last message to the Genie if their master dies, your's was goodbye, but Natsume's was... Mikan, my Genie, I'm sorry for what I wished, all I want now is for you to be beside me because I love you... Now you can be an angel," she said as she looked at the ground, and Mikan gasped, staring at the woman as a tear rolled down her cheeks, and it fell on the ground. _

_Mikan suddenly felt something warm around her and her clothes turned into a long white gown and wings grew from her back as she stared, her master looked up and smiled, nodding her head._

_"Now you are an angel, you found Natsume love, and you can now remember your past." the woman said as she smiled and Mikan's eyes widened, and she suddenly started to remember her past, and how she had died. She remembered her Genie._

_**PAST**_

_**Mmikan was smiling, she was playing with her Genie, who was called Tsukiko, and she was laughing as they ran across the path. Mikan didn't think that she was too close to the edge of the pavement, the traffic was busy. Mmikan laughed when someone suddenly pushed her into the road and she screamed, falling as a car suddenly...**_

_**Mikan was in the Genie world, and so was her Genie! Tsukiko was talking to the head Genie. Mikan was in Genie clothes.**_

_**"She died, and now you have to take her wishes for her, she has one last wish, what will your wish be, Tsukiko?" the Woman asked as Mikan stared at Tsukiko, who grinned then looked at the beautiful woman and folded her arms, nodding her head,**_

_**"I wish to take her body for my own, so that I can live again..." Tsukiko said as Mikan gasped, and the woman nodded, Tsukiko then disappeared as the woman looked at Mikan and smiled, she put a hand on the young girls face and started to explain about what would happen, Mikan forgot everything after that...**_

_**END PAST**_

_Mikan stared at the ground as tears poured down her face, the woman walked towards her and put a hand on her face, lifting Mikan's head as tears streamed down her face, the woman sighed then embraced Mikan as she cried, and she smiled to herself smally._

_"Mikan... It is hard, I'm sorry for what Tsukiko did to you but... Now you have finally become an angel, what you always dreamed of... Mikan?" the woman asked as she watched Mikan shake her head, and Mikan looked up, her eyes all watery as she shook her head again,_

_"No, I can't be an angel, I can't... I have Natsume's wish, right? Well... I wish that Natsume could have life again, to look after Youichi. Youichi lost his mom, and now Natsume, just let Natsume live, even iof I can not wish that, give him... My heart." Mikan said as the woman stared at her, then smiled and nodded, and Mikan suddenly fell down as the woman stared at her and sighed sadly, looking at Mikan one last time._

_"You surrendered your own heart just for him, you have now died 3 times, Mikan... You have a pure soul, you had a choice, to stay as an Angel, or to take Natsume's place in life, but... You chose to give him your own life in order to save him from death, you really do love him..." she said, walking away then looking over her shoulder as her eyes glowed gold and silver, and Mikan's body suddenly disappeared, she smiled as she walked away, talking to herself in her normal voice,_

_"And for your courage of death again, you may have another chance at life, to be with Natsume," the woman said as she walked away, and then disappeared..._

_Natsume was in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth, then he suddenly woke up, and sat up in his bed, breathing hard, he put a hand on his head and remembered Mikan, then he put took his mask off and put his head in his hands and cried, he lifted his head again and looked at the bed next to him, and saw someone familiar._

_Brunnette hair, and even as she slept she smiled. She opened her eyes then sat up and stared at him with kind eyes,_

_"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, you must be Natsume Hyuuga, they told me that I would be sharing my room with someone, but they never said that you would be handsome, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much, I lost my memory..." Mikan said as she smiled, and Natsume smiled as he stared at her, then walked towards her and hugged her as she gasped, then relaxed and smiled as she embraced back, closing her eyes._

_"Mikan... I love you, thank you for being my Genie, you will always be my Genie..." Natsume whispered, and Mikan suddenly remembered him, and she smiled as she stayed in his arms..._

"So there we go! That one makes me feel all tingely inside!" Mikan said happily as Youichi looked at her and folded his arms. She always felt tingely when she said a story. It had Natsume in it, ofcourse she felt that way!

"It was okay I suppose, but you should really give up on making me Sumire's son, I prefer another lady," Youichi said, and Mikan stared at him, sweatdropping, then a nurse walked up to her and smiled, holding some medicine and giving it to Youichi, who set his ghosts on her.

She ran away screaming as Mikan tried to stay put. Luckily, it was closing time. Mikan had to leave, she waved and smiled.

"Bye! I'll see you again, Youichi! See ya!" Mikan called out as syhe left, and Natsume walked towards Youichi with his hands in his pockets, and he sat on the bed as Youichi looked at the flowers, and Natsume grinned, then patted his friends head and Youichi nodded,

"So... Who do you want top be your new mommy?" Natsume asked as Youichi looked at him then at the door. Natsume blinked, then realised what he was looking at. Well, there was nothing special about about the door, people only walked in and out of it...

"I want Mikan to be my mommy, and you to be my daddy, she has an effect on you, right?" Youichi asked, and Natsume suddenly blushed, then turned his head away as someone walked towards the door and she smiloed, walking towards Youichi and sitting next to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he turned red.

"I... Lubs you... Does you lubs me?" asked Khiara quietly, she hadn't developed her speaking skills properly, but she sounded cute, and Youichi then nodded and hugged her as she hugged him back, Natsume left, unaware that someone was watching him, and she smiled to herself sweetly as she watched him leave,

"I hope you liked this story today, Natsume-Kun, I hope you listen to the next one..." Mikan whispered as she walked away and smiled to herself, skipping off as they both left Youichi and Khiara together in the hospital Wing...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there are some things we don't realise... Mikan knew all along! LAST CHAPTER NEXT TIME!

_**Love from me, Blue -Niagra**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	7. The ending with 'Love'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen ASlice or whatever! I only own my happiness and my lovely fairytales!

Blue -Niagra: Okay, this is the last Chapter! This is not actually a Fairytale! It's all based around Mikan here! But hey, I wanted it to end happily! Hope you like ti! And thanks yfor all of your great reviews here!

Mumu: Kelly-Chan says thanks to all of you for making her dreams come true! She wants to ask, will she make a good mommy? A good story teller to her own children? Also, how old do you think she is?

Me: Hey hey hey! I'm 14, K? Well, I always include a Credits Chapter which includes my reviewers names and how I came up with these stories, but please, review! And will I make a good mommy when itn come to telling stories? Oh, and thanks for everything! You make my dreams of becoming an author come true!

Me: Oh, and guess what? After this I hope to write a story based around Youichi and Khiara! How he meets her and how they fall in love! Watch out for it!

Summary: Mikan can't think up anymore fairytales! But it's okay, Youichi just wants to spend time with his new girlfriend, now Mikan needs to do something, instead, she ends up thinking about all her stories and Natsume, also, she sings in this!

Chapter Seven: The Ending with 'Love'...

Mikan was walking around the grounds, looking for her faveourite little boy, Youichi Higurashi. Mikan walked around as she saw people laughing together, it was a free day for them and most girls were with their boyfriends or best friends. Mikan wondered how some people had gotten together.

Hotaru was with Ruka, surprisingly, and she was being kind for once. Anna was with Koko and Nonoko was with Yuu-Chan. Sumire was with the levitation guy because he had told her his feelings on valentines day, turned out, Sumire liked him to. They walked past, holding hands.

Then there was Youichi and Khiara, they had been together for a week and Youichi was very protective of her, she couldn't speak properly, but she sounded cute all the same. She would follow her new boyfriend around like a little duckling and she would always say 'I lubs you', and they wouldn'stop hugging!

They ran past and Mikan watched, then she stopped them and Youichi smiled up at her, Mikan had never seen him smile, Khiara smiled aswell as she held his hand tightly.

"Hey, Youichi! Ddo you want another story?" Mikan asked, but Youichi shook his head and Mikan blinked, then she smiled as he stared at Khiara who blushed then kissed hsi cheek lightly. Mikan giggeled as Youichi's whole face turned bright pink and then he went all gooey eyed. Khiara laughed then hugged him.

"Er... Eh, sorry, Mikan... But I'm with Khiara now, you don't have to tell me anymore stories, but they were good, so bye!" Youichi said as he ran off again, and Mikan smiled, waving and then sighing. At least he had said no, she had some how ran out of stories, but telling them to Youichi and Natsume had made her feel happy.

Mikan had known from the beginning that Natsume had developed an interest in her stories, and she knew that Youichi knew, it was also a fact that Hotaru and Ruka knew aswell, because they had filmed it all whenever she told them that she was telling Youichi a new story.

But Hotaru and Ruka were surprised to find out that Natsume liked her stories aswell, Mikan smiled to herself as she walked towards a lone Sakura tree, unaware of Natsume sitting on a branch staring at her, he wondered why his faveourite Polka Dots was all alone, but at least she was smiling as always.

Mikan hummed to herself as she thought of all the stories she had told, not that many, but it seemed to keep both her and Youichi busy with time. Mikan loved them and had kept the films Hotaru had taken from when she was telling them. They made her happy, but now... She had no Fairytales to tell. Mikan stood up and stretched.

"Ah! I wish I could tell another story, I wonder if Natsume would like to hear one, but... Is my life like a Fairytale? I wonder?..." Mikan asked herself as Natsume blinked, then listened as she sighed and started to turn around and she twirled as a feather blew past her, but she caught it and smiled, looking up at the sky as the clouds changed into different shapes. One looked like a heart.

"All the stories I told, they were all romances, me and Natsume, do i really have a thing for him?I mean, he's so different, dark, cold, selfish, evil, handsome, daring, wonderful and... He's the one for me," Mikans aid to herself as she smiled and stared at the feather, falling onto the grass and closing her eyes as the wind blew in her face.

_"I sleep in the cold night,_

_I watch the sea breeze blow,_

_I hear birds singing,_

_Oh how I wish to go,"_

Mikan stood up and walked towards a cherry blossom tree and picked one of the pink blossoms the looked at the sky again as she sighed, Natsume watched her with interesst, listening to her beautiful voice. It was actually true, ever since he had first heard her stories, he had fallen for her.

She was so sweet, so innocent. Mikan was different from the other girls he had met.

_"I want to find out where you are,_

_to find my destiny._

_Where ever can I go?..._

_As long as I'm with you."_

"I want Natsume to hear my stories again..,. He gives me inspiration!" Mikan said to herself, smiling and twirling around as she held onto her cherry blossom tightly, and Natsume almost fell out of the tree because she had said he was her inspiration when telling her stories. He couldn't help but blush.

_"I'll wish on my star tonight!_

_I'll forever stay with you and hold on tight._

_If you say those wisdom words,_

_I will say tham back,_

_Oh I love the summer, I love you!_

_NatSuMe I love you!_

_I wanna hold you, I wanna love you!_

_NatSuMe! Love me too!"_

Mikan blushed as the wind blew through her hair and it made her dress circle around her legs, it wasn't a school day, so Mikan was wearing a knee-length crimson dress with her hair in ringlets. Mikan then let the feather and the Cherry Blossom as they blew away and she smiled to herself, putting her hands on her heart,

_"I wish on my shooting star,_

_Oh I can go quite far,_

_To find my special love,_

_to get that special kiss._

_My shooting star will guide me,_

_make a wish tonight. _

_Forever in your arms,_

_I will stay by your side..."_

Mikan then walked away as Natsume watched her, then jumped out of his tree and started to go after her slowly as she giggled and talked to herself, he was sure she was crazy, but she was crazily in love! Mikan skipped over to a certain Sakura Tree and she sat behind it and blushed as she started to carve something into the bark.

"My first story... I was an angel and he was a devil, true life... But he is the most handsome devil to be born..." Mikan said to herself as she carved her name onto the bark of the tree, then she carved in Natsume's name and she sighed happily before standing up and walking away as Natsume ran towards the tree and then put a heart around the names and ran after her.

Mikan skipped towards the North Woods, daydreaming that Natsume was kissing her passionately and telling her he really loved her, but she shook her head and walked on, thinking it was just a silly crush, she smiled to herself secretly, though, and she then remembered the dance they had shared at some point, the dance last year...

_"Mikan..." Natsum said as Mikan stared at him, it was the first time he had said her name and not Polka Dots. Mikan had smiled and hugged him, she felt close to him then..._

Mikan then heard a twig snap behind her, and she gasped, turning around and she saw someone's shadow, and then she saw... Natsume? He was staring at her and he was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. She looked at him and stared, her eyes softening when she looked at his face, and she smiled a little as she clutched a fist to her heart, he walked to wards her, and she walked towards him,

Then she tripped over a tree root and she gasped, falling as Natsume's eyes widened and Mikan gasped, then she suddenly fell on top of him and her lips suddenly caught on his in their first kiss, Mikan felt her eyes drop and Natsume closed his as they fell on the ground, and they kissed.

His arms snaked around her waist as they both stayed like that for a few minutes, until Mikan suddenly gasped and stood up, pulling away from him and staring at him, her hands shaking and her face pale. Mikan was scared he would hurt her, she didn't know if he like her or not, she then started to turn around,

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she ran, running as fast as she could as Natsume stared at her, then stood up and started to call her name as he ran, he wanted her back in his arms. Mikan couldn't hear him, she thought she had made a mistake, she thought that he wasn't right for her.

_"After all my stories... I felt that I was close to Natsume... But this is real life, Natsume hates me and I hate him... Natsume..." _she thought to herself as she ran, tears in her eyes as she ran and then stopped when she reached a clearing. She then hid behind a tree.

Mikan sat there as she sobbed, then she felt a chill in the air and looked up at the sky, one of Ruka's birdy friends flew past and she smiled a little, sniffing, then she sighed and closed her eyes, ready to sing again.

_"watashi ha watashi no yume noanatanitsuite tsuneni kangae ru _

_watashi ha kesshite anataga miru houhou wo wasure teinai _

_watashi haanatano ude niaritaito omou ga osore teiru ... _

_osore teiru kyozetsu suru watashi notameno watashi wo ... "_

Mikan stood up and started to turn around as she looked at everything, then she heard something else, and she turned around to get the shock of her life. Someone was singing along with her, Mikan gasped when she saw it was Natsume, and he walked towards her as he sang with his arms sread out wide,

_"Don't worry Mikan, I'm here,  
I love you and I don't wanna let you go, _

_Believe it, I want you in my arms, to ahve and to hold._

_I love you and you love me, so accept me as me and love me too..."_

Mikan stared at him as he walked towards her and he smiled, holding out his arms and she stared, seeing him smile made her heart flutter, then she walked towards him and into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her as she blushed, then looked up at him and they both smiled, Mikan stared into his eyes and saw love in them and not fire. She saw herself in his eyes, too.

She was so happy now,

_M "Finally, (finally) I'm loved! (I'm loved!)_

_Your heart is with me today! _

_I love you and you love me too,_

_Let's stay together now!_

_Be close! (be close) Stay true (Stay true)_

_Because I wanna be with you!_

_Here inside I am proud, to be with you!"_

_N "Right here, (right here) Right now (right now)_

_I want to be with you! To be (to be)_

_To see (too see!0 I just love you for you._

_Be with me and live happily, don't leave my side today._

_Stay here, with me. Thinking of you always._

_I love you,"_

_M "I love you..."_

_M&N "To be near you today..._

_I, love you..."_

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other as she smiled and he smiled to her as she leaned closer and closed her eyes. Natsume leaned closer and their lips locked together as they kissed, and they shared their second kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then picked her up as she gasped in surprise and twirled her around as she laughed and tilted her head back as cherry blossoms fell down from the tree's and shre then looked at him again and kissed him as fireworks suddenly blew up in the sky, and Mikana nd Natsume heard people clapping madly and wolf whisteling.

They looked around and saw a crowd of people clapping and screaming happily as Hotaru held up a camera and Mikan stared in shock then stared at Natsume and they laughed. Mikan smiled and waved to her friends as Natsume grinned and threw a fireball at everyone,

"HELLO? privacy, PER-LEASE!" he cried out as Mikan laughed then kisseed him again, Jinno was grinning as Narumi sighed in happiness, nearly fainting. Hotaru didn't really care, she wanted big money from this. Sumire was jumping around excitedly like every other girl. Then Ruka turned to Hotaru and threw her camera out of her hands and stared at her as she gasped in horror,

"Ruka! That was..." Hotaru was suddenly cut off by Ruka's lips on hers and she returned the kiss as she closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Sumire screamed louder, then suddenly jumped on her boyfriend and kissed him as he gasped, then grinned and he put his arms around her shoulders.

Nonoko suddenly grabbed Yuu as she kissed him, then Koko turned to Anna and grinned as Aanna grinned and her eyes gleamed,

"I'm way ahead of you, Anna," he said, suddenly grabbing her and kissing her as she giggled and hugged him while they kissed. Mikan looked up and laughed at all the people kissing madly as she stared at Natsume and he grinned, then they ran towards their friends and Sumire got up as Hotaru straightened herself and smiled a little, Mikan laughed and grabbed her hands, running around with Hotaru then Sumire and running back towards Natsume, who held out his arms as she jumped into them and they fell on the floor, kissing again,

Then Khiara looked at the grinning Youichi who was looking at his mommy and daddy kissing, he turned to her and clutched her hand tightly as he smiled and she smiled, her eyes sparkeling and she blushed then embraced him tightly as he embraced her back.

"Youichi, thank you... For always being with me, I love you, I will forever." Khiara said in a small voice, and Youichi gasped, she could speak properly! She smiled and then he smiled, and kissed her as they hugged and he closed his eyes. Mmikan and Natsume watched them as he held her in his arms, bridal style, her arms around his neck.

"Well... I guess my life is a Fairytale, and now, it's my happy ending, right?" Mikan asked, smiling as Natsume smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek as he walked towards the crowd and put her down, going towards his friends as they all grinned and Mikan hugged all her friends as they laughed.

Natsume looked over at her and smiled as she smiled at him and their eyes shined,

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and walked towards her, putting her arms around him and smileng as they embraced, and everyone yelled happily as they jumped around and Mmikan and Natsume kissed once again,

Now this is a Happy ending...

**THE END..**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

There you go! How was it? I hope you liked it! Iit was kinda bad for my last chappie but it depends on you guys! My credits will come soon! Please review! And remember, there will be a story about Yyouichi once this is finished! Wait... It is finished! It's gonna be called... **Youichi Higurashi in Love! or... I lubs you, Youichi** you get to choose!

See ya!

_**Lubs from Blue -Niagra**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_**


End file.
